


One two we go beyond the horizon

by Cloudyjongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A tiny tiny bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bottom Choi Jongho, Fluff, M/M, Navy soldier Choi Jongho, Pirate Park Seonghwa, Pirates, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, i’m coming to save all jonghwa stans, over 22k words guys, woah this is the longest i’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: The first time Jongho met the mysterious handsome man was a calm meeting at some tavern.The second time they met wasn't that calm at all.The third time they met was nowhere near calm. It was the beginning of a fight.That's when he found out. The man was a pirate. And not just a normal pirate, but the captain of the most feared ship; the Illusion.Or: pirate Seonghwa and royal navy Jongho. They meet three times before the storm comes.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 67
Kudos: 151





	1. A little closer over the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Here’s the new jonghwa fic i told you about in the notes of my last jonghwa fic. I approached it with a bit different concept, pirates! This is a lot longer too. This will have over 22k words. Thank you for choosing to read this story ❤️
> 
> This time the title and the chapter titles are from horizon’s lyrics.
> 
> This story is placed somewhere between 1800th century and today. It has some old things but also some new things.
> 
> Ringa linga team minus Hongjoong= The royal navy (the Mixnine crew)  
> Ateez minus Jongho= The pirates
> 
> God, the things i had to research for this fic. 💀 my non english ass doesn't really know how these pirate things work in english. Special thanks to my dad, who explained a lot of words to me🥰 like the difference between navy and marine corps hahahah
> 
> My twitter: @ramenofwonho

"THROW THE ROPES!"

Jongho threw the rope to the boy standing on the pier. The boy pulled with all his might just like his mates, and the boat neared the edge of the pier.

As they were close enough, Jongho grabbed one of the ropes tied tightly to a mast and heaved himself over the edge of the boat, hands clasping the rope tightly. He slid down, holding himself together before jumping rest of the way down.

He clapped the dust of the rope off his white gloves, and grinned at Sehyoon right next to him. The said guy loved visiting islands; there was a lot of people watching.

They were the royal navy. The men and women who had been trained to fight, to protect. To protect the citizens, their land and their honor. They wore the uniform which got girls drooling and boys spiking out jealousy. I mean, their polished shoes, white gloves, hats and the suit definitely were something to look after. Some of the crew members had medals shining on their chests, showing off the skill and bravery they had shown and still did.

"Feels good to walk on land again." Sehyoon said, throwing his hand over Jongho's shoulder and pulling the smaller man close.

"It really does. Especially last night. I don't get sea sick, but god, i couldn't even fall asleep. I just rolled from edge to edge in my bunk without doing anything." Jongho said, feeling disgusted just by thinking about it.

"Yeah, it was a hell of a storm. I still can't believe Taewoon wanted us to continue." 

"I mean, we made it here, didn't we?" Jongho grinned at the older, who just glared at him.

"Says the one who got to sleep. I was the one on the deck."

"What can i say, i was lucky." Jongho said, earning a punch to his side.

They walked in silence towards the tavern they usually slept at. The Mixnine, their boat, would be filled with food and other stuff tonight. They would leave tomorrow morning, and head towards an island called Star 1117. After that they would just patrol around the sea and look out for anything unusual.

"Hey, Sehyoon and Jongho! I missed you guys!" The owner of the tavern, Byeongkwan, yelled as soon as they stepped inside.

"We missed you too, dumbass." Sehyoon said, hugging the other man.

"When will you leave?" Byeongkwan asked while hugging Jongho.

"Tomorrow. Early." Sehyoon sighed, sitting down.

"Aw man, i wanted to spend time with both of you, but seems like we can't." 

"I'm sorry." Jongho said, and sat down beside Sehyoon.

"It's not something you can decide, so don't be. Are others coming here too?" The shortest of them, Byeongkwan, asked.

"Yeah. Everyone. But they're a lot slower than we are. They're probably flirting with the girls who waited for us to land." Jongho said, thanking Byeongkwan as the said male gave him water.

"Why aren't you there, then?" 

"Because i don't want to. I feel nothing towards them, i don't want to spend nights with them, nothing." Jongho said, gulping the water down.

"Huh? Against them or just women in general?" Byeongkwan asked him teasingly, a smirk on his lips.

Jongho went bright red at his words.  
"We have talked about this!" 

Byeongkwan just laughed with Sehyoon.

Fortunately the tavern was empty, so no one had heard them.

A sex relationship between males wasn't an unknown thing there, since people bought slaves and prostitutes left and right, not caring about the gender. A romantic relationship between men was. It was 'weird' and 'disgusting' like some people said, but at the same time, you never knew who was a slave and who wasn't. The relationship between Sehyoon, Byeongkwan and their three other lovers was no secret. It had started when the four friends, Sehyoon, Byeongkwan, Junhee and Donghun had bought a slave in order to save one from the brutal future. But they had quickly fallen in love with Yuchan.

It was... an interesting relationship. If people thought male-male relationships were weird, a relationship betwern five males was something unseen.

It wasn't easy. People had tried to kill all of them many times, they had gotten beaten up, kidnapped and all that jazz, but it never stopped them. Sehyoon was more than capable of protecting himself and the others because of his military training. But it was hard. People threw them with food and rocks when they were in public together.

That's why Jongho had never told anyone.

That he was gay.

But Byeongkwan was sly as a fox, and had guessed it immediately when Jongho had entered the tavern for the first time. And if Byeongkwan knew, soon knew all of his boyfriends.

Jongho was the youngest of their ship. He was a landlubber like pirates liked to say. Landlubber was a person, who was still a bit uncomfortable at the sea. 

It had been almost a year since his graduation from the army. Nine months since he had slid down the rope of the YG, their training ship for the last time, and climbed up to the Mixnine for the first time. Everything he did at the ship went smoothly straight out of muscle memory, but the fights were still a mess. Inside his head though. His mind wasn't rock hard yet, he still felt bad when thinking about killing pirates and other thiefs and robbers. 

The tavern got a lot louder as the rest of their crew members waltzed in, some of them holding hands with really beautiful ladies.

"Yuchan's sick, Sehyoon. He has really high fever. Go to spend time with him, he missed you really much." Byeongkwan said to Sehyoon before pecking his forehead and making his way to the crew members.

Sehyoon got up, smiled at Jongho before walking towards some room.

"Try not to get hangover guys, we have to leave tomorrow early!" Taewoon yelled while walking up the stairs. 

Jongho stood up, took his duffle and followed his captain. 

"Do you know the weather for tomorrow?" Jongho asked. 

"No, i'm sorry. Did you get sick last night?" Taewoon asked him as he stopped in front of his room.

"No, it was just pretty annoying to sleep. The waves were quite big, huh?" 

Taewoon smiled.

"They were." 

Jongho smiled back and just watched his captain. Taewoon was a really tall and handsome man. His voice was low and calm when spoken normally, but no one wanted to hear him yell. It was like a punch to your face that broke your nose.

"You're doing well, Jongho. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Taewoon." Jongho answered.

"Enjoy your night." The older said before opening the door and stepping inside. 

Jongho stared at the door for a moment before stepping inside his and throwing the duffle on the floor. He was exhausted. 

Jongho took his sword off, placed it on the table and let himself fall on the bed there and just enjoy the soft material under him. Finally a bed that didn't move. 

Life on a ship wasn't easy. They had to do a lot of jobs that needed strength and good muscles, which they had gotten in their training. They had to control a huge ship by just small things. Especially nearing Star 1117 was difficult, the water was usually really low and the area had a lot of rocks, and if they did the smallest mistake, it would probably cost them their ship. Explaining that to the commander didn't really sound good. 

Jongho stood up again, straightening the possible wrinkles on his suit and letting out an yawn. He took off his gloves and stepped out of his room, locking it after him and walking the stairs down. His thighs ached and he just wanted to go to sleep, but he needed to eat something. Their crew had a tradition, every time they visited an island they ate together the first night. It held their team spirit up. Today was the only night they would spend here.

"Hey, Jongho." Jongho heard someone say behind him, and he turned to see Hyunsuk.

"Hi." He greeted back, giving the older a small smile while sitting down to a table.

"Are you tired?" Hyunsuk asked, sitting in front of him.

"Yeah. I am. But i'll get to sleep a lot tonight, so tomorrow i'll be full of energy again." Jongho answered Hyunsuk, the other smiling fondly at him.

"You know Jongho, you can talk about anything to me. I won't judge you. You know that, right?" Hyunsuk asked.

"Yeah. I know. Thanks." Jongho smiled a bit back, trying to brush off the topic. 

He really just wanted to be able to voice out his thoughts like a normal human. To talk about his crush to his crewmates, to ask help about how to approach them. But he didn't have a crush. They didn't know he was gay. 

The table began to fill up, Sunghyun and Gukheon sitting beside Jongho. Byeongkwan came to get their orders. The boys had a plan; as big chunk of meat as possible, tons of potatoes and alcohol. Jongho couldn't disagree with them, his stomach rumbled too. The food they got in the ship was good, but landfood was even better. 

"So, guys. Tomorrow we have a little different lineup. Who of you had to work last night?" Taewoon asked.

Sehyoon, Sungho, Sunghyun and Minseok lifted their hands.

"Then Jongho, Hyunsuk, Jin and Gukheon will start tomorrow. You guys can sleep right up when you get to the ship." Taewoon announced.

Jongho nodded. 

"What about you? You were awake last night too." Jongho asked Taewoon. 

Their captain looked really tired. 

"I'll be okay." He simply shrugged it off, but none of them was having it.

"As soon as you finish eating, you're going to sleep. No alcohol for you today." Minseok announced, making Taewoon whine like a little boy. But he had to give up, for the sake of their lives and the ship.

Byeongkwan came back with their meat and potatoes, Junhee following behind him and placing beer mugs on the table.

They started downing beer and meat, talking about everything. Jongho listened quietly. He enjoyed just listening to his friends talk as he ate the meat. It tasted really good, too good.

The tavern had became alive now. All kinds of people arrived there to drink and eat, loud chatter filling up the whole place. 

As more people came, the space began to warm up. 

The door opened loudly again, men with black hats marching inside. Jongho paid no attention to them and just took a bite of his meat while listening to Taewoon's story about his training days.

He lifted his gaze up from his plate when he saw movement in front of him and accidentally locked eyes with one of the men who had just come inside. He had dark red hair with black roots. They stared at each other, both completely frozen before drunk Sunghyun next to Jongho waved his mug around and managed to pour beer on Jongho's jacket. Jongho startled and jumped up, drunk Sunghyun laughing at him. 

"Oh no Jonghhho, your jacket!" His crewmember slurred, looking for a napkin.

Everyone's eyes were looking at Jongho who now cursed Sunghyun's bad alcohol tolerance in his head.

The drunk man started rubbing Jongho's chest.

"Stop it, Sunghyun, god..." Jongho slapped his hand away. He was embarrassed.

"Yeah, i think it's time for him to go sleep." Minseok commented, stood up and grabbed Sunghyun.  
"Let's go sleep, alright?"

Sunghyun protested but could do nothing against the strong navy man who helped him stand up and leave the table. 

Byeongkwan ran towards him.

"Jongho, give me your jacket, i'll give it to Donghun and he'll wash it. It'll be dry tomorrow." 

Jongho sighed, nodded and started undoing the buttons. He couldn't be angry at Sunghyun, the guy was drunk. Jongho shrugged off the jacket, leaving him on with the pants and a tank top and gave the jacket to Byeongkwan who then left with it. 

Jongho's pride was his uniform. He had worked so hard to earn it, so of course he felt bad for giving it away. But he trusted Byeongkwan.

Hyunsuk whistled, earning a glare from Jongho.

"Shut up." Jongho sat back down, leaning against the table.

Jongho didn't see the red haired man anymore. He let his gaze wander around the tavern, looking for the man. 

When he finally saw him, he wasn't alone anymore. He sat with other men, probably the ones he had come to the tavern with. On the right side of the table sat a man with blonde hair and black roots who was just talking with a man with really bright red hair. 

Dying hair had become a trend last year. People had learned about the way Romans and ancient Egyptians had dyed their hair, and now people had different hair colours. Jongho had black hair. He and Sehyoon had dyed each other's hairs with henna while ago, and the colour held pretty well. But having that bright colour meant one thing; they had visited England or other far countries. It took many many months to sail to those countries.

Next to the two tall bright coloured men sat the dark red haired man he had seen first. He was discussing with a man with blonde hair. 

Jongho let his gaze slide from them to a light brown haired man who sat beside a white, short haired man. 

He had never seen these men. 

They all wore black clothing. They had black tight pants and black jackets. Some of them had v-lined jackets, so Jongho could see the black shirts underneath them. Different necklaces hung in their necks, some of them made of pearls, some silver. They all had a harness, almost like gun holster on top of their jackets. It looked... scary. And extremely hot. 

Jongho took a look of the last person sitting at the table starting from his toes. Every single one of them had same but at the same time really different clothes, so did he. The shoes they wore were combat boots, and Jongho gulped. These men were STRONG.

Jongho's gaze slid up, and he almost gasped. The face this guy had was unbelievable.

His jawline was sharp and face really masculine. He had thick black eyebrows that really caught Jongho's attention. His nose was slim and beautiful, just perfectly shaped like the whole man. His eyes looked really dark, but Jongho couldn't make out the color in the dimly lit tavern. His hair was pitch black, just like it was in the bottom of the sea.

The man turned his head to look at Jongho. He lifted his right brow, making the young navy soldier panick. He tried to stand up but his legs refused to work normally, so he knocked his knee on the table. He turned to look at the man again. The man raised his mug of beer like cheering for Jongho before leaning back against the chair and taking a sip, his eyes still on him.

Jongho stood up, murmuring something about being tired and wanting to sleep to his crewmates. He couldn't look back anymore. Jongho thanked Byeongkwan for the food and hopped up the stairs, disappearing to his room. There he tried to calm his racing heart down.

Jongho laid on the bed after changing his clothes to more comfortable ones. The room was completely dark, but Jongho stared at the wall. 

When would he be able to have a vacation? Jongho was starting to burn out, and it had only been nine months. Probably never, navy never slept.

Jongho sighed and pressed his eyes closed. He needed all the sleep he gould get, so he might just sleep.

————

"Fifteen minutes!" He heard Taewoon yell from the deck of their ship. Jongho cursed and ran the fifty meters to their ship and grabbed the nearest Jacob's ladder he saw. He climbed up and threw his duffle to Sehyoon.

The reason he had been a little late was his jacket. It had still been a little wet, but atleast Jongho made it in time.

The pier had filled with people who came to watch as the royal navy prepared for departure.

Jongho's position was boatswain, meaning he would do anything around the ship. He had trained to be a sailing master who was in charge of navigating and piloting, but right now that position wasn't available.

Jongho connected a cable, and soon the ship was ready to sail. Jongho walked around the deck, catched the rope the pier boy threw him and tied it on the railing.

"LOWER THE SAILS!"

The sails were lowered and angled. Wind began to pick up on them, and the ship began sailing forward. Taewoon steered the helm, and the crowd cheered to their leaving protectors.

Jongho walked to the other side of the ship and looked at the pier, searching for Byeongkwan. He didn't find the man, but his gaze stopped at seven men dressed completely in black.

The men from yesterday were there watching them, hats on top of their heads shielding them from the sun and the jewellery around their necks shining. Jongho frowned. Something in these mysterious men fascinated him. 

He saw their commander, and quickly brought his feet together and saluted him before turning his back to him and walking away. 

The island behind them got smaller and smaller all the time before it disappeared. Jongho sat down, finally free of his duty.

"Hey." Sehyoon sat beside him, smiling gently.

"Hi." 

"Is your jacket clean?" The older asked, taking a look on the place Sunghyun had spilled his drink on.

"Yeah. It doesn't smell either, Donghun did great job." Jongho smiled.

They sat there in silence for a while before Jongho leaned against Sehyoon, letting his head fall on the older's shoulder.

"How do you manage?" He asked.

"Manage what?" Sehyoon asked, wrapping his hand around Jongho's waist and tucking the younger closer.

"Leave them there. You sail around the world and your four lovers stay there. You have no idea what's happening to them." 

"In the beginning it was hard. It still is, but i've been doing this for a long time now, so it's a little easier nowadays. I know they're taking care of each other, and since Junhee and Donghun are noble men, they can fight. Byeongkwan comes from a little richer family than normal so he knows how to fight too. They make money with the tavern. They can take care of each other." Sehyoon answered, looking to the horizon.

"What about Yuchan? Can he fight too?" 

"No, he doesn't even want to. Probably has traumas. But we're five and if four of us can fight, he's safe too. And we don't let him go out anymore when it's already dark." Sehyoon explained.

Jongho hummed, it made sense.

"Do you have someone on your mind?" The older asked him.

"No." It was simple as that. 

"Not even one?"

"Haven't met any possible ones."

"But someone has to be in your mind, i know it."

Jongho groaned and hit Sehyoon.

"No there isn't!"

"I saw the way you watched that one man yesterday."

Jongho froze. His face flashed inside his mind, making him shudder.

"He was creepy, scary and good looking. Nothing special." Jongho tried to shrugg it off.

"Nothing special? It's rare of you to say someone's handsome," The older pressed, and Jongho groaned again.

"It's not! You're all handsome but i just don't say it out loud!" Jongho complained, straightening and pouting at Sehyoon.

"What is his name?" Sehyoon asked, smiling gently at him.

"I don't know! I panicked and ran upstairs!" 

"But he was watching as we left." 

"Oh yeah? What did you want me to do? Jump down and go to him or yell?" Jongho asked, rolling his eyes.

"Depends on you, honey."

Jongho hit Sehyoon again, but then he relaxed against the older again, his mind going back to the group of men.

"Do you think they're part of navy too? Some other country's navy?" Jongho asked.

"I really don't know. I didn't see their ship anywhere, but their clothes didn't really look like that. Maybe they are just some merchants." Sehyoon answered.

"I don't think merchants use that kind of uniforms." Jongho commented.

"Or maybe they're a gang. Mafia. Or slave sellers." Sehyoon said, grinning widely.

"Great. The most handsome man on this planet is a slave seller." Jongho mumbled.

"You don't know that. Maybe they're just good friends or something and sail for fun."

"Yeah. Maybe." Jongho said, closing his eyes.

"JONGHO! YOUR JOB!" Yelled an angry Taewoon.

Jongho jumped up and saluted.

"Aye, captain!"

Sehyoon snorted at Jongho's answer and slapped his ass.  
"Go do your work."

Jongho glared at Sehyoon before leaving to join Hyunsuk.


	2. I wonder about the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting.

The Mixnine neared Star 1117. Their speed was only few knots, as their captain and co-captain tried to steer the ship through the range of rocks without breaking it.

Jongho walked to Hyunsuk, who carefully angled the sails to match the wind.

"What is our job at Star 1117 anways? Why did we come here?" Jongho asked the older, sitting down on the floor.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll just patrol around the island, i don't know." 

Jongho nodded and laid down. He was exhausted and his muscles ached.

They all held their breaths as the ship entered the narrowest part, but they passed it too.

"Yeah! Just like that!" Minseok cheered, high-fiving Taewoon.

Jongho laughed and stood up, not having the time to lay down. He admired the Star 1117 island in front of him.

The island was big and it had huge mountains and even a volcano. It was currently evening, sun was setting down and the citizens were spending time at restaurants and bars.

"Okay guys, we're splitting up. We're patrolling in groups of three."

Patrolling? They were navy, not police.

"Patrolling?" Jongho asked.

"Yeah, last time i checked we were the navy." Sehyoon mumbled next to him.

Taewoon gave Sehyoon an unapproving glare before continuing.

"We're patrolling, because there's a rumour going around that The Illusion is coming here tonight."

The Illusion. The most feared pirate ship currently known. No one knows their indentity, because no one has survived their attacks on the sea. They don't attack islands, only ships at the sea, and after they've killed every single member on board they steal everything worth stealing. That was their style; they didn't bombard the ship, they fought with their swords on top of the decks of their victim ships.

The crew is called Ateez, because they go through their victims in alphabetical order; starting from a, finishing in z before starting a new round. No one knows how many rounds they have done, how many ships they have robbed, but all they know is that if they see the black and orange flag, they better either kill themselves or embrace themselves to the fight they've already lost.

Jongho swallowed. 

"Don't look that scared, you're royal navy men. They're just dirty pirates. Every single one of you knows how to fight, you have been trained better than anyone."

Jongho nodded, feeling pride swell in his chest. He had trained for this.

"Alrighty. Throw the ropes and take your swords. We're catching some pirates tonight." 

"AYE!" Their crew shouted, Jongho snorting at the akward cheer. 

He once again went to throw the rope to the pier boy, and waited as they pulled the ship closer before grabbing a rope and sliding down on it. The island looked really beautiful at an evening like this. Wind shook the palm trees gently and waves hit the beach with a comforting sound. 

Jongho walked on the pier, looking around. He really loved nights like this.

It wasn't that late yet, the sun was just setting and the last rays of it shone on the clear water of the big ocean. He heard footsteps come behind him and he turned around, Sehyoon's familiar face smiling at him.

"Let's go." Sehyoon said as Hyunsuk joined them, and they continued their way to the island.

The three of them walked slowly and silently, just enjoying the night and the sounds of the ocean. As they neared the restaurants, laughter became louder and cheers resonated in the air. Jongho saw young women and men with chains around their ankles and hands stand in front of huge crowd in some bar. They were clearly slaves. 

He felt so bad. But slavery was still legal and he could do nothing about it. Even if he was against it. 

If Jongho was a pirate, he would rescue slaves and kill their sellers. 

Killing wasn't fun. The thought had never been, and luckily Jongho hadn't killed anyone yet. No one had attacked their ship or them, so his hands were still free of blood. But that day would come too, and he had to prepare himself for that. In the middle of an attack Jongho couldn't feel bad for protecting himself and his shipmates.

"It's kinda creepy to just walk around here if some of the people around us are pirates." Sehyoon broke the silence.

"Yeah. We can't know who are citizens and who are not. That old guy could be a part of Ateez." Hyunsuk said and pointed at some old man sleeping in a chair.

"Do you think so?" Jongho asked.  
"I think they're pretty young. They gotta be."

"I've thought so too. They must be young, otherwise they wouldn't have won all those fights. You know, they won against a ship like us." Sehyoon said, and they all fell silent for a while.

It hadn't been that long since that day. A ship called Lost Paradise had sailed to Utopia (where it hadn't been supposed to sail to) and when no one hadn't come out, people had started to feel suspicous. One of the pier boys had climbed up to the ship only to face nine dead navy men. The whole ship had been empty, only empty duffles with large cuts of knives left.

Their bodies were absolutely horrifying to see. Fingers had been cut off in order to get rings off, teeths had been ripped out to get the gold some of them had. Ear rings, swords, everything was gone. But a black and orange flag was there. Their captain had a huge hole in his chest, and the flag had stood proudly from it. Wind had played with it as the feared word wavered.

How had pirates won a group of trained soldiers?

"I just hope we don't see them." Jongho mumbled.

"Don't you want to have revenge on them? For killing our friends." Hyunsuk asked.

"Yeah, but i'm scared they'll win us." Jongho answered.

"Win us?" Sehyoon asked.

"Yeah, we are three and they are atleast five." 

"Yeah but we're soldiers." Hyunsuk said, looking at Jongho quickly.

"So were our friends. Every single one of them, yet they lost and they were killed." Jongho answered Hyunsuk, gritting his teeth together.

The other two hummed and turned to left on their path.

Hours changed, but they kept on patrolling around the island. Jongho walked quietly while Sehyoon and Hyunsuk chatted. Otherwise it was really quiet, as if the whole island was either asleep or eating.

"Let's split up, that way we can get back to the ship faster. Jongho, you take that sidewalk, Hyunsuk, you take that. Let's meet here in fifteen minutes."

Jongho and Hyunsuk nodded, and they separated. He started walking up the street, mind sharp.

"HEY! COME BACK! HEY!" Someone's yell startled Jongho. He turned around, and saw the owner of some shop start chasing a boy dressed in black.

"HE STOLE FROM ME!"

That was more than enough for Jongho. He sprinted as fast as he could, running behind the boy. His already tired body protested, but Jongho ran faster. He started to catch up.

The boy noticed that too and tried to run faster, but so did Jongho. He couldn't let the thief win.

Jongho's heart beat faster as more and more adrenaline got to his blood, and his legs got new energy.

He was so, so close, the boy was only few meters away from him, but in front of the boy was a cliff. The boy would jump down to the sea, and Jongho didn't want that.

Jongho made a decision. He used all of his power and jumped, reaching for the boy's clothes, succeeding in that. His body fell on top of the boy's body, and he grunted. They rolled on the ground, and the boy started to give punches. Jongho dodged and tried to hit the boy back, but he was good too.

They rolled and rolled (farer away from the cliff, thank god), the situation changing all the time. Jonho punched the boy to his jaw. The boy grabbed his wrist and twisted it before throwing one punch back to Jongho's face.

First Jongho was against the ground, the boy behind the mask trying to pin him down and hit him, then it changed again. Jongho tried to hold the boy there, but soon he was the one under.

Jongho groaned as the boy managed to hit his stomach hard, harder than any other place. His stomach protested, and he almost felt nauseous for a second.

He won't lose this.

Jongho pushed himself up, his hands reaching for that boy and he rolled them over again. Jongho pulled his sword out of its place on his waist and placed it on the neck of the boy, it barely touching the skin.

They were both out of breath and they had some spots that would definitely bruise, but the important thing was that Jongho had won.

But now as Jongho took a good look of the boy, he recognized him.

It was the dark red haired boy he had locked eyes with. He wore the same black outfit with a black mask covering his mouth and nose, but the hat had flown to somewhere.

The boy probably saw Jongho's look change as the recognizition kicked in. His sword however did not bulge. The dark red headed man slowly lifted his left hand to pull the mask down, and Jongho had to gulp.

He was so beautiful, but the wicked smirk he wore was really intimidating.

"Looks like you catched me."

Jongho stared at the boy, his hand trembling a bit.

"JONGHO!" Jongho heard Hyunsuk yell as footsteps banged against the ground.

"What are you doing?" Sehyoon asked him as the two neared them.

"He stole from a shop." Jongho simply stated, his eyes still not leaving the boy.

"No i didn't. You can check my pockets and clothes if you want to." The boy answered, still smirking.

"Is that so?" Sehyoon asked and glanced at Jongho, motioning to put the sword away.

Jongho blinked and withdrew the sword away before sliding it to its place on his waist and sighing.  
The boy sat up. He had nowhere to go, the cliff was too far away and he could never win three navy soldiers.

"Empty your pockets." Jongho said, still staring at the dark red headed boy.

The boy smirked and stood up while pulling stuff from his pockets. Napkin, some tobacco and money.

The boy continued digging to his pockets. The navy soldiers stared at him, all ready to react if he pulled a knife out. But instead the boy pulled a piece of fabric before throwing it to their faces and trying to run away, but Hyunsuk was faster. He grabbed his shoulder and yanked the boy back, who then started fighting against him. Jongho quickly grabbed the right hand of the dark red headed man, holding him in place while Hyunsuk held the left hand. The boy trashed and tried to get away. But they hadn't seen the fifth human there.

"San, stop fighting. You can't win against them." They all startled at the low voice. It came just behind them, and Jongho turned his head to look at the owner of that voice.

It was him. 

The black haired man from yesterday. He had the hat on, but he didn't wear the mask. 

Now that Jongho saw him even closer he felt even more overwhelmed. The man was so beautiful that it made Jongho just stare at him. His face was emotionless, but his eyes and the shape of his face made him look mysteric. As if he knew something they didn't.

The boy stilled in their grip and mumbled something so quietly they couldn't catch it, and Jongho glanced at Sehyoon.

"Empty your pockets, please. Otherwise we need to take you to our ship." Jongho continued and tried to ignore the warm feeling on his cheeks, keeping his eyes now on San rather than on the black haired male.

"No." San protested.

"Just do it San, we don't have the whole night." The black haired man said, sounding really bored and irritated.

San cursed and when Jongho let his hand go he pulled a necklace from his pocket, showing it.

"Here. Happy?" 

"Very. San, i expected more from you. You got caught?" The man asked, and Jongho furrowed his brows. That wasn't something he had expected to be said.

Hyunsuk looked as confused as he did, but the older just shrugged his shoulders.

"Would this be okay if we walked back to the shop and paid the price, officers?" The hot man asked, his eyes going through Sehyoon and Hyunsuk and then stopping at Jongho.

"I mean, it should be, right? It's late and i'm really hungry. And Jongho doesn't look too good either. I told you to rest enough..." Sehyoon mumbled, making Jongho blush even more, but maybe it didn't show in the darkness. 

"Let's just go..." Jongho mumbled, and the five of them started walking towards the shop.

"Jongho, why didn't you rest? You're really pale, and i know you need to continue your shift tomorrow morning." Hyunsuk said to him, and Jongho groaned.

"Shit. Did Taewoon say that?"

"He did."

"He really wants me to die, huh."

Hyunsuk snorted and hit Jongho, opening the door of the shop.

"You know, you're exposing our weak point to two random people, Hyunsuk." Sehyoon said, a smile on his face.

"Weak point? I'm better fighter than you!" Jongho said, pouting at Sehyoon.

"He is." Hyunsuk said, smirking at Sehyoon's betrayed expression.

Jongho turned around to take a look at San and the other man. The soldiers were lucky the two men had followed them, because in the middle of bickering they could've ran away.

"We got the man. He's gonna pay for the necklace, is that good enough?" Jongho asked the owner of the shop who glared at San.

"Yes." He grunted out, and Jongho smiled. He would finally get back to the ship.

San crossed his arms on his chest but didn't move, so the black haired man rolled his eyes and took the money from his pockets and gave them to the shop owner.

"I'm really sorry. San is a bit stubborn. Is this okay now?" He asked the owner, his fierce eyes not holding any emotions.

"Yeah. It is. Now get out of here."

Jongho left the shop first and watched as the two men continued their way to the beach. The black haired hot man slapped the back of San's head, earning curses from the man.

Before they turned around the corner, the hot man stopped to look at them. His eyes stayed on Jongho, and he mouthed something none of them could catch.

"What the fuck was that?" Hyunsuk asked.

"Jongho, you two have something going on." Sehyoon said, smirking.

"What the fuck? We don't? I didn't even say a word to him!" 

"He was staring at you all the time." 

Jongho was about to say something back but he just closed his mouth. Had the man really been staring at him? 

The man was so attractive. He held the beauty so confidently, he knew he was good looking. 

"Whatever dude, let's just get back to the ship. I want to sleep." Jongho murmured.  
"And you called me a weak point? What the fuck was that?"

"Well you really look sick now!" Sehyoon answered him while they walked down.

"No i don't, what the fuck?"

Hyunsuk grinned at Sehyoon before the two of them fell silent, Jongho just pouting at them.

As they got to their ship, they climbed up and Jongho sighed. His body felt really tired, and he definitely had drank way too little today.

"Come on boys, the food is ready." Gukheon said to them as he stood up from where he had been sitting on the ground.

"Thank GOD!" Sehyoon groaned, and they made their way inside the ship where rest of their crew was.

"Jongho got too excited and decided to run after a thief and have a little fight." Sehyoon grinned as he sat down and took a piece of meat.

"Did you win?" Minseok asked.

"Of course i did, what did you expect?" Jongho scoffed, sitting down.

The other snorted at that before diving in to his food. Jongho ate too, but his mind worked really hard.

He thought back to San running away from him. 

Why did they wear those outfits? Why masks and hats? Why would they at the same time try to hide their identities but let them be seen? It didn't make any sense. Jongho was so confused that it annoyed him.

So the black haired man was some kind of leader or boss for them, judging from the way San listened to him. 

The man was so mysteric, so full of secrets just like an unopened treasure that it just pulled Jongho in. He wanted to know who he was, what he was, what did he do, why did they dress up like that, who was San and why had the black haired man been staring at Jongho.

And what kind of genes he had.

Jongho sighed and ate a little more before standing up and thanking for the food. He left the room, walking towards his room. 

Jongho took off his uniform, changing in to t-shirt and shorts. He climbed up to his bed and turned off the lights, laying down.

His tired body ached, but he knew he would have to wake up early tomorrow. 

The man came to his mind again. 

How did he manage to mix things up in Jongho's head like this? They had only met twice, and he was already so deep in the soil that he wondered if there was even a way to come back.

Maybe Jongho was a little too lonely.

He had never had a relationship since he started training very early. But his heart ached and wanted to have someone laying next to him.

To be honest, maybe Sehyoon was right.

Maybe Jongho did have a crush.

Maybe he had a crush on the man he didn't even know the name of. Jongho sighed and closed his eyes, his mind going back and forth.

He wanted to be out of the closet. But he was too afraid. Royal navy men were supposed be fearless, but inside Jongho was like a little boy.

He hadn't had the time to grow up, he didn't have any support persons. That's why Sehyoon was a huge part of his life. The person to lean against. Then Byeongkwan came in too.

Jongho was still a young boy. 

The aura the man had was so dominant, so aggressive, so strong that it made Jongho drool. He was perfect. 

But Jongho was Jongho.

Just Choi Jongho, just him. Nothing special.

Jongho turned to his side on the bed, pulling the blanket over his body better. 

The boat rocked with the waves that hit it, and it lulled Jongho to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part is here!   
> The outfit ateez wears is the outfits their bad versions wear. Come on atinys you know what i mean right😂


	3. On the transparent sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third meeting.

"Gooooooood morning mates!"

Jongho groaned and turned around in his bed.

"Up up up! We have to start sailing, boys!"

The door to Jongho's cabin opened, and Hyunsuk barged inside. 

"JONGHOOOOOOOOOO! No time for sleep!"

Hyunsuk tried to pull the blanket off him.

"No! Stop!" Jongho yelled back, holding to the blanket like his life depended on it.

"Come eat and put on your clothes, we're leaving in thirty minutes, lazy ass." Hyunsuk said and finally managed to pull the blanket off.

Jongho glared at him but sighed and came down from his bed, yawning. His throat hurt, he had probably snored. Thank god no one roomed with him.

Jongho took off his sleep wear and slipped in his uniform. He combed his hair and used water to fight the strands of hair that were under some kind of electricity, grinning at his morning face. He attached the sword to his waist and left his room, inhaling in the salty smell of ocean.

It was a sunny, slightly windy day. Just perfect one for sailing and patrolling.

"Good morning guys." Jongho greeted his shipmates as he walked to their dining room.

"Heya. Did you sleep well?" Taewoon asked, smiling at their youngest.

"I did. Did you?" Jongho asked as he sat down, his mouth watering from the delicous scent of food.

"Yeah, i'm full of energy. Today is a pretty day, we're gonna have a great time." 

It was good to see their captain so happy. Usually he was really worried about every small thing.

"When don't we?" Jongho asked, stuffing bacon inside his mouth.

"When it's fucking windy, cold and rainy. And it's night. That's when we don't have fun." Sehyoon commented from the other side of the table.

"I think Sehyoon's got traumas." Gukheon said, and made the whole crew laugh.

Jongho really loved his crew. They were all kind and funny and their chemistry was the best he had ever seen. Every day was a special day for them.

"Jongho, do you think you can do your shift?" Minseok asked him.

"Yeah, why not?"

"You were a little pale yesterday." Hyunsuk reminded him.

"Yeah, i hadn't drank nor eaten properly but now i'm okay. Trust me guys, i really want to start, it's so beautiful outside."

They all looked at him before Taewoon nodded.

"Okay, but if you feel sick, tell me." 

"I will." Jongho promised his captain.

The table fell silent as the soldiers ate the food, all of them in their own worlds.

As Jongho finished, he stood up and went to put his plates away. He walked to the back of the ship and started checking the ship.

Every rope and cable was in good condition, and Jongho hummed while walking around. He took a new flag from the cabinet inside the hall of the boat and walked out again, this time climbing up to change their flag. The last one had ripped, so they had to change it.

The wind played with his hair as he finished putting the flag up, and Jongho turned his body to be able to look around.

The island was just waking up, restaurants and shops opening their doors and their owners greeting Jongho. He smiled back and waved, feeling happy. He really loved days like this.

They would just patrol around the ocean to search for any ships needing help.

But, they all knew what they were also searching for. It wasn't the other ships that may need more food or water, it wasn't the purpose to be around if some ship sank, but it was to search for pirates.

Especially pirates named Ateez.

They had had the whole world on their tiptoes for months, so every single navy ship sailing around was searching for them, but they always failed or didn't manage to find them.

To be honest, Jongho was glad they had never had to face any pirates. Even if he was good at fighting he never wanted to use them against any of the members of the Illusion. It was 50-50 situation, he could win or he could die. And the latter wasn't an option for him. Not yet.

Jongho came back down, shaking his head to get the thoughts away and to take a look around the ship.

Sehyoon was busy catching the ropes the pier boys threw, Minseok planning their route with Taewoon, Gukheon bickering with Hyunsuk, Sunghyun having a joke fight with Sungho and Jin by just watching them. They were all in a good mood, and that was a really good thing. 

"Alright kids, we're leaving." Taewoon's loud voice came, and they all saluted him before continuing to their places.

Jongho and Jin started angling the ships as their captain steered the helm, and their ship began moving. 

Someone started whistling some familiar song, and soon everyone joined him. It was a happy day.

As their ship continued forward, the island began to disappear from behind them. Jongho liked land, but he loved ocean.

"What direction, cap?" Minseok asked Taewoon who walked around the deck.

"Dead ahead!"

Jongho snorted at their captain before letting go of the sails and walking towards Taewoon.

"What's up, Jongho?" He asked, smiling.

"Nothing. You're just so happy that it's weird" 

"Oh really? I didn't even notice."

Jongho grinned and gave his captain a hug before continuing inside his cabin and putting on his hat. He didn't want to have a sunstroke, not today when the weather was so beautiful. Then he walked back to the deck and began doing what he had to.

They kept on sailing, and Jongho was busy. It had been hours, judging from the angle the sun was now grilling them from.

But weather can change really fast and drastically when talking about sea. You never knew when the perfect day could turn to something horrendous, something really scary.

Just like now.

The wind got worse minute by minute, the sun hid behind a mass of clouds and the waves started growing. And if Jongho was correct, they would probably meet fog too.

All this happened in thirty minutes. 

Jongho had to take off his hat and take it inside his cabin to prevent it from going straight to the ocean. 

It was pretty cold. Jongho kept on doing his job just like everyone else did, they couldn't complain or stop no matter how hard the wind was. It was just like beginning of a horror movie. It started with a really beautiful and peaceful day, but it was always calm before a storm. 

"Keep up the good work guys, we can do this. Let's change the route and go park between the first two islands we see." Taewoon announced, shouting over the wind.

They all nodded and continued, but every single one of them was atleast a bit afraid.

The fog began to form. First it was just a small amount of it, but as minutes went on, it became even worse.

They couldn't see forward properly. Everything was blurry.

"I think we have to slow down. This is insane, where did the beautiful day go?" Minseok said to Jongho, who couldn't even answer their co-captain. 

He didn't know the answer. Everything had happened so fast.

Jongho shivered, he had way too small amount of clothes on, but he couldn't leave his place now. Maybe after another half an hour.

Their crew was dead silent, only the sound of wind kept them sane.

"Guys, we might have a problem." 

Oh no. That was really bad. 

Sunghyun, who had said that sentence, was looking to distance with a telescope. Everyone froze and turned to look at him, their hearts picking up their paces.

"We have someone tailing us."

Jongho gulped. 

"Who is it Sunghyun, tell us now." Taewoon started to sound really stressed.

Sunghyun jumped down from the ladders he had been standing on, and he turned to face the crew. Sunghyun's face was pale. So pale that it was the shade of paper. His body trembled, and Sehyoon helped him stand.

"The Illusion."

That was enough to have them all panicking inside. Jongho's breathing was a little bit faster, and he felt his heart thumb so hard that it felt like it was coming out of his chest.

"Oh shit. Are you certain?" Taewoon asked, his face pale as well.

Sunghyun nodded and handed the telescope to their captain with trembling hands. Taewoon took a look and immediately pressed his lips to a thin line.

Jongho grabbed the telescope after his captain and brought it to his eye. Sunghyun was right. A ship was following them, and in the high of its mast a flag waved around. A black flag with orange text; Ateez.

Taewoon collected himself.

"Okay guys. We have to fight. Prepare yourself, take all of the swords, knives and pistols we have. We can't attack them yet, because there is a possibility they might not even attack us."

There wasn't a possibility like that. All of them knew they would get attacked, but Taewoon just tried to calm them down.

"I'm gonna kill myself. I can't fight against them, i can't. I don't want to." Sungho voiced out, sounding so terrified that it broke Jongho's heart.

"No one is killing themselves. We're the royal navy! We need to protect ourselves and our land. We're gonna fight until the last breath. Is that clear?" Taewoon asked.

They didn't have much time left. The Illusion was catching up with them.

"I asked, IS THAT CLEAR?" 

"YES, CAPTAIN!" They saluted him, earning some pride inside their chests. They were gonna fight.

"Let's get revenge on behalf of our friends, our families and all the lives we have lost because of these pirates!" Taewoon yelled before running to get his sword.

They all cheered and ran to collect every single thing they could use to fight against the pirates. 

Jongho grabbed a pistol and a knife he slid inside his shoe, and pulled out the sword he had on his waist.   
Outside he looked really confident, just a little pale, but inside he was panicking.

He was gonna die. He was gonna die. Die. Die. Die.

Jongho took his necklace he had gotten from his mom and put it around his neck and ran outside again.

They didn't have much time left.

The Illusion was about 20 meters away from them. It sailed much faster, and Jongho gulped. He could already see people on the deck of the feared ship.

Their crew got back to the deck, every single one of them squeezing their swords. Jongho walked to Sehyoon and quickly hugged him.

"Thanks for everything, Sehyoon. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Jongho. Fight like there is no tomorrow, because there might not be." Sehyoon whispered to his ear before letting go of Jongho's body. 

Jongho let out a shaky breath and gave Sehyoon the best smile he could do at the moment, before turning around and watching as the Illusion neared them.

Its bow was already where their rear was, and Jongho saw people in black outfits.

Never in his life had he imagined he would meet Ateez. Never. This must be bad luck, really bad luck. 

The Illusion was almost side to side with them, and Jongho furrowed his brows. The outfits Ateez wore were really familiar, almost too familiar...

It was almost ironic how the wind had calmed won slightly. As if Ateez controlled the weather.

The ship was right beside them, and Jongho stared straight in to the eyes of San.

That's why the outfits looked familiar.

Jongho held back the gasp. His heart hammered and his chest felt heavy with feelings, but under all that he felt stupid. Why hadn't he thought about that? 

San was a pirate. The black haired man was a pirate. That's why they hid their indentities, that's why San had stolen, that's why the black haired man had scolded San for getting caught.

"The Mixnine. A new, feared royal navy ship."

Jongho almost pressed his eyes closed. That voice belonged to the hot, black haired man he had met with San.

"What do you want with us?" Taewoon asked, his low voice full of bite.

"Oh we? We just want to have some... things you have."

Jongho refused to look at that man. He refused to let his heart do backflips because of him. 

"We don't have anything, we're almost out of everything." Taewoon tried.

"Oh honey, we all know that's not true. You visited Star 1117 yesterday, didn't you?" 

Taewoon was silent for a moment before he walked around the deck.

Jongho watched the other ship. He saw all of the crewmembers, the bright red head, the white short haired one, the dirty blonde one... San, the light brown one, the blonde with black roots. But he didn't look at the black haired one.

"Who are you and why do you want to attack us?" Taewoon demanded, his steps clanking against the deck.

"You already know." The man answered.

Jongho hated how his heart felt when hearing that voice. He hated the feeling he got.

"I want names."

"Since you asked almost kindly, i can give you mine. I'm Seonghwa, nice to meet you, Taewoon."

Now the thought of jumping over the edge and drowning felt even better than it had ever felt. He didn't want to die painfully, but it killed him. The thought of him liking a pirate killed him. Seonghwa was the captain of the Illusion, he was the head of all the killings. But Jongho's heart beat even faster.

"The last ship you attacked was Lost Paradise, wasn't it?" Taewoon asked.  
"You killed our friends." He continued.

"Yeah, it was. But if you know the alphabet, you know what comes after L, right? M."

Why hadn't he realised that? L like Lost Paradise, M like Mixnine. They were next.

They fell silent. No one knew what to say, but the pirates kept on smirking. San's eyes were on Jongho all the time, as if he would run away.

"Why don't you attack us already?" Taewoon asked. His voice trembled a bit but he tried to cover it.

"We like watching you panick. You're all ready to die, aren't you?" Seonghwa asked. 

Jongho stared at San, who was still looking at him. San took a last look at Jongho before walking towards Seonghwa, who Jongho still hadn't looked at. 

San probably said something, before walking back to his place with a smirk on his face. Jongho casted his eyes on the deck, not wanting to see anything anymore.

"Well, well well. Of course." Seonghwa said, and probably walked around, judging from the sound of shoes against deck.  
"Who do we have here." 

Jongho's head snapped up. Seonghwa stood just in front of him on his own ship, staring at him.

He looked as good as always. His hair was damp from the rain, and it made him look even better.

"I didn't know you were on this ship, Jongho. What a pleasant surprise."

Jongho didn't give himself the permission to look away. He had to stand his ground.

"You all probably wonder where we know him from. Our Sannie decided to steal and he got caught, which is pretty funny because he never gets caught, and this little cutie here decided to chase him and fight with him. San said you were a really good fighter, i'm actually proud of you."

Jongho gritted his teeth together and squeezed his hands to tight fists. He hated the fact that his heart had swelled with pride. 

"It's really sad because i don't want to kill you. But i need to, because you won't come with me, will you?" Seonghwa asked, stepping forward.

"Never." Jongho answered him. His whole body trembled, he was scared, but also so, so cold.

"That seals the deal. Come on boys, let's have a fight." 

The pirates jumped over the small gap between their ships and Jongho gripped his sword tighter. The one with brown hair came running towards him, his sword ready to kill.

But so was Jongho.

The man tried to slice Jongho in half right there and then, but the soldier blocked the hit with his own sword before trying to do the same. The man laughed and tried to pierce his chest with the sword, but Jongho dodged it before swinging his word with all the strength he had. He managed to cut the man.

But now the man was angry. He started to attack Jongho so fast and so skillfully that he had to focus on blocking and protecting himself. Jongho span around and stepped closer to the man so he had to back up a bit. He tried to stab the brown haired man, but the man dodged and then came back to Jongho with full force. Their swords clanked as they tried to hurt each other in order to stay alive. It was pretty cruel.

Jin came from his right to fight with him, so the pirate decided to move to the next victim. Jongho took a look at Jin. His face already had a small cut and it bled, but he couldn't help. Not when there was a fight going on.

The big man with bright red heared hair wanted to kill him next. Jongho started swinging his sword and tried to make the man back up and fall into the sea, but it wasn't that easy. The man was really strong. His hits were really powerful, and Jongho had to squeeze the sword even harder in his hand in order to not let it fall.

Losing your weapon in a fight meant the end to your life. 

They fought and fought, both blocking the attacks and giving cuts. Jongho's muscles were stiff from the cold.

Sehyoon joined his fight against the man from behind and cut the man, who then turned around and started fighting him. Stupid move, turning your back to your enemy but lucky for him, Jongho had other things to take care of.

It had been only few minutes but they were already losing. The pirates were too good.

Jongho saw both Seonghwa and the white haired man fight Hyunsuk, so he ran towards them. He wasn't gonna let them kill Hyunsuk. 

Jongho attacked Seonghwa's side, but he was ready for that and blocked it completely. The slightly bigger male just smiled and gave his attention completely to Jongho. 

The sword began to feel heavy in his hand but he couldn't let it bother him. He had to win. He had to.

Seonghwa smiled while Jongho tried to kill him with all of his skill, but the pirate only blocked the attacks. Seonghwa was clearly way better than the other pirates he had fought with. With them Jongho had had moments when he had been able to do some damage, or atleast try to cause it, but with Seonghwa he had no choice but move backwards while protecting himself. Seonghwa swung the sword with full force, not caring if it hit Jongho too hard. If they continued this, Jongho would drop to the ocean. That wasn't a good way to die. It was the way cowards died.

He quickly glanced around. His crew was losing. They were all bleeding and shaking, clearly tired. They would lose. They would die.

Jongho couldn't have that.

"I'll come with you!" Jongho yelled while dodging yet another swing of a sword.

"Oh? You will?" Seonghwa asked.

"Yes! If you don't kill my crew, i'll come with you!" Jongho's voice was desparate. He felt so tired, so sad and so embarrassed.

"Promise?"

"With my life. I'll come!"

Seonghwa whistled. All of the pirates stopped fighting. Taewoon held his hand up, signaling his men to stop too.

"Drop your sword." Seonghwa said.

Jongho's chest heaved and he trembled, but he dropped his sword. 

"Kick it to me."

Jongho kicked his sword to Seonghwa, who was still smiling.

"The knife and pistol too baby, i know you have them."

Jongho sighed and pulled the knife from his shoe before throwing it on the floor, same with his gun. He kicked them to Seonghwa too, then showed his empty hands.

"In any other cases than this i wouldn't spare a life, but... Your youngest has come up with a solution."

Jongho was still out of breath, but he stared Seonghwa straight to his eyes.

"If we leave all of these soldiers alive, will you come with me to our ship?" Seonghwa asked him.

"I will." Jongho answered.

"No, Jongho-" Sehyoon started, but got cut off by a glare from Seonghwa.

"Will you be a good boy and not fight against us or try to kill us?" 

"I will." Jongho says, swallowing thickly.

To be honest, he was scared shitless. He was just selling himself to save the others, but then again, he would give anything to just keep them from killing his crew.

Maybe it was a tad bit easier due to the fact that it was Seonghwa talking to him like this. Calling him with all those names, appreciating him. 

Jongho needed to get those feelings away. He couldn't crush over the captain of the Illusion, he was a monster.

"Yeosang, take one of his crew members. He'll lead you to Jongho's cabin, and pack his stuff, won't he?" Seonghwa said to the brown haired one Jongho had first fought with.

Yeosang started dragging Minseok inside their ship, their co-captain glaring at every pirate around him.

Seonghwa walked towards Jongho slowly, just like a predator watching its prey. Jongho gulped. He felt really nervous, but he didn't have the courage to move.

Seonghwa took a hold of his arm which bled, and lifted it up. Jongho's hand trembled, but all he could do was to watch. The pirate lifted the arm all the way up to his plump lips, where he opened his mouth and slowly dragged his tongue on the wound, making Jongho hiss in pain. Seonghwa's tongue was warm and his saliva made the cut burn. Seonghwa's eyes glinted dangerously as he watched Jongho's expression. The pirate then let the hand down and took a step back.  
"Just as sweet as you are."

Jongo gulped and tried to get his mind away from that moment.

"Jongho." Jongho heard Hyunsuk whisper. 

Jongho turned his head to look at Hyunsuk, who looked sad.

"Yeah?" Jongho softly asked.

"We can die together. You don't have to do this."

Jongho shook his head.

"You don't need to die. I won't allow it. You all have long lives in front of you, and if i can save you, i will. Don't worry about me. This is my choice."

Sehyoon cracked a smile.

"Yeah Hyunsuk, don't be sad. Jongho is going with the hot man anyways, he'll be just fine."

Their crew snorted. They had heard the story of Jongho and the hot man from Sehyoon, so everyone knew the joke. 

Jongho was happy that they could spend their last moments together with happy faces.

Sehyoon did a dick-sucking motion with his hand and mouth and Hyunsuk started losing it. They should be serious, they were losing one of their friends again, but maybe this was their way of coping with it.

"Hey, fuck you Sehyoon. Always bullying me." Jongho said to him, smiling.

They smiled at each other before Yeosang came back with Minseok. He threw the bag to Seonghwa who then smiled.

"So nice to see you having a happy goodbye moment. I almost feel sad for taking him away."

Jongho watched the floor for a while, before looking up with determinent face. He was going to use this opportunity and maybe make them stop killing.

"I'm afraid we'll have to leave." Seonghwa continued, walking towards Jongho.

No matter how small their height gap was, Jongho felt so small when Seonghwa was really close to him.

"Let's go, princess."

Seonghwa's slightly calloused hand grabbed his elbow pretty hard, and then he turned around to walk back to their boat.

"Sehyoon, say hi from me to your boyfriends. Tell them i will be okay." Jongho said as he struggled to follow Seonghwa. He quickly pulled off his gloves, and threw them on the deck. They would be a memory of Jongho.

"I will."

"Goodbye guys." Jongho said before he felt himself being lifted up. Seonghwa had grabbed his waist and pretty gently threw him over the small gap.

Jongho tried to stay on his legs but they were so weak and full of jelly that they betrayed him, and he rolled to the floor on his ass.

The pirates jumped to the ship too, their faces lit up with smirks. 

"Go on, the Mixnine. Sail away." Seonghwa said to Jongho's crew, who quickly ran to make the boat move away.

Taewoon looked heartbroken as the ship began turning. Jongho's eyes welled with unshed tears when he saluted his captain one last time. Taewoon saluted him back, tears rolling down his captain's face. Jongho had never seen him cry, he was an experienced soldier who had seen a lot. But losing a member in a situation like this seemed to be too much for him.

Jongho sat on the floor and watched as the Mixnine sailed away. The fog sucked the ship in, and soon it was completely out of Jongho's eyesight. 

Now that he wasn't focused on staying alive and fighting his brains finally got the messages his senses sent them. Jongho was cold, way too cold. His body shook. He was also really tired. Three last days had really used all of his energy, and the battle with really skilled pirates was the last tick. 

The small wounds hurt too. His muscles ached and he just wanted to lay on the deck and sleep, but he had to stay alert and awake. He was on a foreign ship; on an enemy ship. It was really intimidating to be alone with pirates. There was no one like him, he was alone. He was scared.

Jongho let out a shaky breath and tried to stand up. His muscles had stiffened now that he had just sat down, so it was pretty hard, but someone's hands caught him and helped him stand up. Jongho looked up and saw the tall man with blonde hair and black roots.

"I think we need to treat him." The man said to someone standing on Jongho's right side.

Jongho wanted to say no, he didn't need any treatment, but he was damn weak and everything hurt so he didn't say anything.

"You're right. Let's bring him inside."

Why were they treating him? They were monsters. Murderers. They had no heart. Yet they wanted to help him. 

The two helped Jongho walk, but now that the adrenaline had completely worn off he was like a newborn giraffe. His legs didn't obey at all.

Jongho let his head hung low. His mind was pretty empty, only coldness and pain in it.

His body met warm air as the two pirates carried him inside. He didn't even bother looking around, why would he?

Jongho's body met something soft and he sighed. A bed, thank god, a bed. He was so tired that his eyes just... kept on closing. But he couldn't sleep. He was in danger.

"I think he's falling asleep." The other of the men said, and Jongho was about to protest when he really did fall asleep.

He dreamed of a black haired captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahh it’s the third chapter😳 how did you like it? Pretty eventful, right? I suck at writing fighting scenes please forgive me😂


	4. In the wide world, we are small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day after the fight. Things start heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of One two we go beyond the horizon comes next saturday, a week after this. Get ready. Wow, that was dramatic.

Jongho woke up from his sleep, and sat up. 

Where was he? This wasn't his cabin.

That's when the memories came back. He was on the Illusion, he was with pirates. Jongho looked down. He was under a blanket, his wounds were patched up and he wasn't tired anymore. Just confused.

"Good morning." Said a voice on his left, which made Jongho jump a bit.

He turned his face to look at the man sitting beside him. He was the one with dark roots and blonde hair.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to scare you. I'm Yunho."

Jongho just stared at him. Why was he friendly?

"I'm the doctor of this ship. I treated your wounds, i hope that's okay. I had to take off your uniform, it was really broken, but here's the spare one you had in your duffle. Put it on."

Jongho grabbed the uniform like his life depended on it. It was the last thing he had that reminded him of the navy.

"There's soup too. Eat it. I'll come get you in twenty minutes." Yunho stood up and left the room.

Jongho felt so out of it that it took him few minutes to actually move. Where was the crazy mean pirate Jongho had seen? Yunho had been fighting against Taewoon with a wicked smirk on his face as he had sliced Jongho's captain's arm.

Jongho stood up and stretched his muscles before putting on his uniform. It felt good to have it on again. Someone had also put his medals on the suit, and Jongho smiled a little. 

He eyed the soup suspiciously, but Jongho was so hungry that he started eating it immediately. If it was poisoned it didn't even matter anymore.

He slurped down the soup, enjoying the warm feeling it sent his organs. The soup was really good.

Jongho placed the bowl back and looked around. There was a window. It was dark, so Jongho assumed it was night. 

Jongho knew Yunho had said he would come get him but... Jongho didn't want him to come. So the soldier opened the door quietly before slipping outside. He had no idea how the ship was built and how could he get outside, but he could always try, right?

Jongho heard loud laughter come from some room in the end of that hallway, so Jongho continued to right. He tiptoed carefully to not make any sounds and held his breath. The ship rocked a bit and it made Jongho lose his balance, but he managed to keep himself up.

Jongho walked forward, glancing behind him every few seconds. He wasn't gonna run away, how could he? The only option was to jump in to the ocean, but that really didn't sound too good at the moment. He just wanted to go out and have some time to himself. But he was on a ship with seven pirates, how could that be possible?

Jonho felt a bit calmer with being with the pirates now than he had felt on the Mixnine. Probably because he knew his friends were all safe.

The hallways were dimly lit, and Jongho looked around. He had no idea where he was. He couldn't hear the laughter anymore, it was completely silent.  
Jongho turned to left. Maybe he would get to the deck this way.

But someone slammed on to him before he could take another step. Jongho shrieked, that's how on the edge he was.

One of the pirates, the one with blonde hair, kept Jongho on his place. He had placed his hands on the both sides of Jongho's body. The pirate looked kinda mad, which was a pretty bad sign.

"What do you think you're doing?" The pirate hissed. 

Jongho's heart beat fast and he let his back touch the wall in order to get farer away from the angry pirate.

"N-nothing." Jongho stuttered out. He was genuinely scared right now.

"You're one ungrateful bitch. Seonghwa saved your and your crew's asses, yet you try to run away." 

His face was really close to Jongho's, too close for his liking, and Jongho just squeezed his eyes shut.

"I didn't try-" He was cut off.

"My ass. You're coming with me, whore." The pirate grabbed Jongho's neck hard, and began dragging him towards some room.

Maybe towards a cell. Maybe he would throw Jongho there and let him die there. Or maybe he would get tortured, maybe they would slice him in pieces and throw him to the ocean.

The sound of chatting became louder all the time, so Jongho guessed the man was gonna bring him to the rest of the pirates. He didn't know which one was worse, this or the cell.

The man opened the door and pushed Jongho inside so hard that it made him fall on the floor. He kicked Jongho's side, not with a lot of power, but enough to make it hurt a bit.

"Stand up." The pirate hissed as Jongho backed away from him. He was supposed to be a fearless soldier, but now he was terrified.

All of the men were looking at them now. Jongho's back met the wall, and his mind panicked even more. He just stared at the blonde haired pirate who now walked towards him.

"I said stand up." 

Jongho couldn't get his legs to move fast enough, so the pirate took things to his own hands and grabbed Jongho's neck, lifting him to stand from that.

Jongho bent his head all the way back to lessen the pressure the pirate's hand created on his neck, his throat letting out weird sounds.

"What's up, Wooyoung?" Jongho heard someone say. He hadn't heard that voice yet.

"This bitch here tried to run away."

"I said i didn't-" Jongho's raspy voice got cut off, as Wooyoung added more pressure on his neck.

"No one asked your opinion." The pirate hissed.

Jongho gulped and stared at the roof. 

"Were you really trying to run away?" Jongho heard Seonghwa ask him. He quickly shook his head, but it was hard with the hand on his neck so he opened his mouth again.

"No."

Wooyoung threw him on the floor again, and Jongho let out a pained noise as his head hit a leg of the table.

"Stop throwing him around, Wooyoung." Seonghwa's calm voice spoke again.

"He's lying!" Wooyoung said, clearly frustrated because his captain didn't believe him, but their hostage.

"Is he?" Seonghwa asked, and he probably stood up, judging from the sound of chair being pushed back.

Jongho didn't have the courage to move. All he could see was the door to the room and the annoyed pirate.

Soon Seonghwa walked to Jongho's eyesight. He eyed Jongho for a while before offering a hand. Jongho watched it suspiciously for a second, before taking the hand and letting himself to be pulled up by the captain.

"We spared you a seat," One of the pirates, Yeosang, said while smirking.

Jongho turned to look at him. There weren't any seats left other than Seonghwa's empty chair.

"Not here, on the floor" San said, and he and Yeosang almost choked on their laugh. Jongho merely just blushed due to the humiliation.

Seonghwa just sighed.

"Mingi, could you get us another chair?" He asked, and the man with bright red hair nodded and stood up before leaving the room.

Seonghwa sat down, but Jongho just stood there akwardly.

"He looks like a trophy, doesn't he?" San asked. He wore the same smirk he always had.

Seonghwa hummed, and his long fingers decorated with rings brought a glass of red wine to his lips before he took a sip. He was staring at the wall in front him, probably thinking about something.

Soon Mingi came back with a chair and placed it beside Jongho, who just quietly sat down on it. Thank god the chair was away from the table.

Seonghwa turned to look at Jongho. First he didn't say anything, but then he opened his mouth;  
"You have few medals." He simply stated.

Jongho just nodded before leaning against the back of the chair.  
He resisted the urge to bring his knees against his chest, it would make him seem weak. Weaker than he was already seen.

"Where did you get them from?" Seonghwa asked.

Why did he even care? 

"I participated in an operation."

"What kind of operation?"

"A ship was sinking and me and my training crew were really near them so we went to save them."

"Is that all?"

What the fuck? Why did he even ask this stuff?

"If you want to know why i get this medal, i dived inside the ship to get a baby out." Jongho sighed.

"Was the baby deep in the ship?" Seonghwa asked.

"Yeah. I managed to bring the baby up before passing out, but atleast i didn't drown. Our captain was so mad at me."

Seonghwa smiled a bit.

"You're a brave guy."

"Indeed. You gave yourself to us just to save your friends." Yunho spoke up.

Jongho just stayed quiet. They were complementing him, which made no sense. He was supposed to be held in a dirty cell with no food or water, yet here he was.

"I don't get it, Seonghwa. Why did you agree?"  
Wooyoung spoke up, his hands crossed against his chest.

"Because i wanted to." 

"They are alive now. They know what we look like. They know your and San's name." Wooyoung reminded him.  
"And they're coming for us, i know they will. We have their soldier. Did you even think of that?"

Seonghwa sighed and held the glass in his hand. They had all fallen quiet, even Wooyoung, who now looked a bit scared.

Seonghwa squeezed the glass do hard that it broke. The pieces of glass fell everywhere around the captain, some of them sinking to his hand.

"Yes i did think. Thank you for your unwanted opinion, though. We all know why i agreed." Seonghwa stood up.

"Yunho, bring Jongho to his cabin. And lock the door." 

He then glanced at Jongho before walking away. He disappeared somewhere inside the ship, but everyone else just sat there staring at the floor. 

Wooyoung sighed, and stood up.

"I don't like you, Jongho. I know you tried to run away, and i will not hesitate to prove it. I'll prove everything."

Jongho stared at him with wide eyes and watched as Wooyoung left.

Yunho sighed.  
"I'm really sorry about him. He's just super sceptic about this whole thing because he's afraid our identities get out."

Jongho hummed and looked at Yunho then. How could a guy that looked so innocent kill hundreds of people?

"You all act nice to me. Except Wooyoung. But you all kill innocent people for fun. You might think i've warmed up for you, but i haven't." Jongho announced and stood up.  
"You're murderers."

He didn't know why the pirates let him walk away after that. 

Jongho walked out of the door and towards the room he had been in. He didn't want anyone to show him anything, so that room was his only hope.

It was still night. Sun wasn't anywhere seen, but somehow Jongho found the room and stepped inside. He took off his jacket, laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket on.

He missed his crew more than ever.

He missed Byeongkwan too. 

He hadn't even thought they would treat him like this. He expected some really dirty cell, but they had treated his wounds and given him food. 

But he didn't want to trust them. He couldn't trust them. But his heart really wanted to be close to Seonghwa. It was insane, why would he want to hug and kiss the captain, the head of this all?

Jongho kept on changing his position on the bed, but sleep didn't come to him. The moon shone right through the window on his face, and it seemed like he could never get peace. He was on an enemy ship. He shouldn't sleep at all. They could murder him any second.

There was seven of them and only one of him. The fight would be lost before it had even started. If he couldn't handle one pirate at time, how could he handle them all? Seonghwa especially, he seemed to be way too skilled.

Jongho sighed and sat up. He won't sleep.

He stood up and walked to the door. Maybe this time he could find the deck. Jongho wandered down the hallways, searching for any way to get out. From the small windows on the doors he saw the pirates sleeping. Only three of them were nowhere in seen, so Jongho assumed they were the ones who had gotten the curse to stay awake through this night.

After fifteen painful minutes Jongho finally found the door. He stepped outside and inhaled his lung as full as he could, enjoying the fresh air. 

It was pretty calm night. The wind wasn't too strong, the waves played with the ship just right and moon shone. Jongho walked to the ship's beak and sat down.

How easy would it be just drop down? Let the cold ocean take him whole, suck him in. Make his muscles stiffen with the cold water until he could no longer move, and then let his body drown. It was really easy. Way too easy.

But it wasn't a nice way to die. Not at all. It wasn't a prideful way to die.

He had done this to save his crew. If he killed himself, Ateez would go after them again. So Jongho had to stay alive. 

That wasn't the only reason. The thought of it made Jongho feel a little sick in his stomach, but at the same time his heart thumbed even faster. 

Seonghwa. He was the reason.

Why was he the person Jongho took liking to... Why? It fought against every single rule in Jongho's mind. Seonghwa was a pirate. He was a killer. He had no feelings. But still Jongho wanted to curl up against Seonghwa in bed, have those warm, strong arms around him and that low voice to lull him to sleep.

Jongho watched the ocean under the ship. It didn't look welcoming at all anymore.

He was supposed to feel scared. Fear for his life. He was supposed to be a soldier kidnapped by pirates, he was supposed to be tortured.

Yet the only thing he felt was feelings towards the captain.

"You're not planning on jumping, are you?" Jongho heard a voice say behind him.

He turned his head to see Yunho walking towards him carefully. Jongho just shook his head and casted his eyes forward again.

"Couldn't sleep?" The tall pirate asked again, sitting beside him.

Jongho nodded.

"Why?"

"I'm on a pirate ship. I can't sleep." Jongho answered.

"Why not?"

"I'm supposed to be scared, aren't i?" 

"We're not that bad humans, Jongho." Yunho softly said.

"That makes literally no sense. Do you even remember how many lives you have taken?" Jongho turned his head to look at the tall man.

Yunho shook his head. The jewelleries around his neck reflected the light of the moon.  
"I don't."

Jongho just hummed and then looked up in the sky.

"Did you think we were gonna hurt you?" Yunho asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" 

Yunho was silent for a moment.   
"I don't know why Seonghwa agreed to your proposition. I don't know why he decided to spare your lives, i don't know why he didn't throw you to the cell and let you die there. I don't really know." Yunho started.  
"Seonghwa is a mystery. We never know what's going on inside his head, we never know what he is thinking about. But he told me to treat your wounds and give you soup. I have never seen him like this around someone not from our crew."

Jongho ignored his heart which jumped happily.  
"Why did you tell me this?"

"I thought you would like to know. He might be seen as a scary, ruthless man but he isn't."

Jongho didn't answer anymore. He just stared at the ocean ahead of them, and let out a small sigh.

"I'm going to go sleep now. Don't jump down or freeze yourself here." Yunho announced before standing up and smiling down at Jongho.  
"Promise me?" 

Jongho nodded and looked at Yunho. He was really tall, but he looked really soft. Maybe he was.

"Good. Good night, Jongho."

Jongho didn't know what came to him, but he smiled back at Yunho. The smile on the pirate's face widened, and he looked like he wanted to say something, but ended up turning around and leaving.

Jongho focused on the ocean again. 

Hours went on, and Jongho began to see the sun rising up in front of him. They were sailing towards west, judging from the position of the sun. The wind was a little bit harder and it played with Jongho's black hair. The sun painted the sky pink and orange, and the soldier smiled while letting his eyes close. He found himself enjoying the moment. 

He wondered where the Mixnine was sailing. Maybe they were heading towards Star 1117 to get few days off to process the situation before continuing to Nillili. There they would probably tell their commander, and soon they would be coming to get Jongho. Or would they? Jongho wasn't sure. 

But if they did, was Jongho even capable of leaving anymore? Had he tied himself on Seonghwa too tightly?

"Jongho, come inside. It's cold." Jongho jumped at the sound of Seonghwa's voice. He turned around to look at the captain. 

He looked breathtaking. 

Jongho found himself nodding and standing up, his stiff legs protesting. He saw Hongjoong standing behind the helm.

Seonghwa waited for him as he walked towards the captain.

"I assume they didn't show you your cabin?" The male asked.

Jongho nodded, biting his lower lip for a while.

"I'll escort you there then."

Jongho followed Seonghwa inside the ship. They were both quiet, only the sounds of the ship keeping their ears busy. 

Jongho wondered what was Seonghwa like when he was goofing around with his crew. All Jongho saw was the quiet, intimidating captain that didn't show happy emotions. The only smile Jongho had seen on Seonghwa's face was the wicked one he had worn while fighting. 

The ship rocked pretty drastically to the left, and Jongho lost his balance. He was expecting to hit the wall painfully, but strong hands wrapped around his body before he could fall. Jongho found himself relying against the chest of the captain.

Jongho held his breath and waited, but nothing came. He looked up, and saw Seonghwa looking at him with an unreadable expression.

They stared at each other without moving a muscle or saying a word. Jongho felt his heart beat way too fast, and his cheeks began to take a pinkish color.

Seonghwa licked his lips, his beautiful dark eyes watching Jongho closely, before he let his arms fall. Jongho distanced himself from the man and bit his lower lip.

"This cabin is yours." Seonghwa mumbled, pointing at one door. Jongho just nodded.

It was really akward. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Good night." The man dressed in black said before turning around and leaving the smaller male there.

Jongho's heart was too happy. Way too happy. He opened the door to the cabin, closed it and slid down against it to the floor. Jongho pressed his hands against his face.

It didn't take long until the first sob escaped his mouth, and the first tears ran down his face. 

He was so messed up. Why would he feel that way about a person he should never even look at? Seonghwa was dangerous, even crazy. They were all. But yet he was the one his heart wanted.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Jongho sobbed, hitting his forehead with his hands. If Sehyoon or Byeongkwan were here with him, they would know what to say or what to do. He wouldn't have to think these things by himself.

"Please help me..." Jongho cried, the tears running down his face faster. He felt like someone was tearing him in half.

But what could he do about his feelings? Absolutely nothing. Forgetting them wasn't that easy when you had to face that person all the time, spend time with him, look at him. It wasn't an option.

Jongho stood up and sniffed, taking off his uniform. He placed it on top of the small chair in the room, dried his face with a napkin he found inside his duffle and climbed to the bed.

He was so fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, i love saturdays. Because i always publish a chapter of One two we go behind the horizon! 
> 
> So... guess what i did?  
> I have finished writting this before i started even publishing it, like i always do.   
> I started a new jonghwa story😳 I JUST CAN’T GET ENOUGH OF JONGHWA OK! There’s way too small amount of fics about them so... gotta keep the tag alive. I’ve written 900 words of it hahah😂 and already planned the next one after that, so fear no more, jonghwa content on its way! Thank you so much for reading, take care of yourself and be careful!


	5. I’m in my big dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance blooms like a flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. The last part.
> 
> The point of view changes twice to Seonghwas pov in the last chapter during the smut. I wanted to get a small view from Seonghwa's brains too.

Jongho sat on his bed, all dressed up. It was currently morning, and sun was shining brightly through the window.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he was allowed to walk around now that all of the pirates were up, so he stayed in his cabin.

But before he could think any more, the door of his cabin opened. Wooyoung stared at him.

"Your lazy ass is getting some work to do. Follow me, you need to clean the deck."

Jongho resisted the urge to insult Wooyoung, so he just jumped down from his bed and walked out. He followed the blonde man.

Wooyoung was very attractive, but he got a bitchy attitude. Jongho didn't know why Wooyoung hated him so much, but to be honest, he didn't even care.

They walked to the deck where the pirates were chilling while Hongjoong controlled the ship.

"Oh! Good morning Jongho, did you manage to sleep?" Yunho asked him.

Jongho just smiled and nodded, but he hadn't. That stupid black haired man had ran in his mind all night.

"Here's the mop and the bucket. Start cleaning, bitch." Wooyoung said and smirked at Jongho's annoyed expression.

Jongho didn't care if Wooyoung called him a bitch or whore, but he was starting to get annoyed. With that attitude Wooyoung wouldn't last a day as a soldier.

Jongho started mopping the deck. It wasn't bad, he had done that quite a lot. When he still was at the Mixnine he used to clean the deck a lot. That prevented the ship from rotting, since they washed the salty seawater away.

Atleast they gave him something to do. Just walking around or sitting was starting to bore him, since he hadn't had a week off in years. There had always been something to do at the ship.

Seonghwa stood at the deck too. He was watching to the horizon, his well built frame looking even better in the sun. Jongho wondered how he looked without clothes.

"Did you see the two navy men we fought against? The blonde and the black haired. The ones who talked with Jongho before we left the ship." Jongho heard Wooyoung say. This couldn't be any good.

"What about them?" The read headed one, Mingi, asked.

"They fought like bitches. They were so bad that i almost laughed. I wonder how did they even make it through military."

Oh no he did not just-

Jongho stopped everything he was doing and counted to ten to calm himself down. He knew all too well Wooyoung was testing him, testing if he could lose his control. He had no problem with Wooyoung insulting him, but if he insulted Hyunsuk and Sehyoon he couldn't just ignore it.

"They probably sucked the commander's dick. Sold that fat ass to get in."

That was too much. Jongho dropped the mop and turned around, staring at Wooyoung's back. Mingi was now focused on Jongho, but Wooyoung kept on talking.

"And their captain? Weak as fuck. His voice even trembled!" 

Jongho didn't want to hear more. He attacked Wooyoung.

The blonde pirate fell on the floor and turned around, a smirk on his face. Jongho dived on top of him and punched him to his face. 

"Don't talk about my friends like that, you bitch." Jongho growled.

That was when Wooyoung began fighting back. The pirate rolled around, pushing Jongho farer away from him by kicking him to his stomach. Jongho dodged a punch and threw one back, but someone pinned his hands on the floor. Wooyoung had the same fate.

Jongho tried to yank his hands away, but Mingi held them down.

"Calm down." The low voiced pirate said.

Jongho's natural pout came out and he stilled, not fighting against Mingi anymore. Mingi let his hands go and Jongho sat up, but the pirate still had one hand on Jongho's shoulder so he could hold him back if needed to. Wooyoung laughed while San and Yunho both held him back, his laughter sounding crazy. Seonghwa walked towards them both. 

He looked scary. Like really scary.

His face was so unapproving, so mad that Jongho leaned backwards to avoid Seonghwa's eyes. The captain stood there watching first Wooyoung, but then he turned to look at Jongho.

Jongho casted his eyes on the floor immediately, his body shrinking to be even smaller. Seonghwa just sighed.

"Wooyoung, can you STOP?" The captain said, his voice strained with annoyance.

Wooyoung stopped laughing, and stilled.

"You purposely annoy Jongho all the time just to rile him up and make him fight you."

Wooyoung looked at the floor too.

"I'm tired, Wooyoung. If you don't like him, don't give him attention. Mind your own business." The captain said, walking to Wooyoung and squatting in front of him.  
"Are you okay?" Seonghwa asked Wooyoung, his voice now soft instead of stern. Wooyoung just nodded.

He patted Wooyoung's head, and then stood up. Jongho looked at the floor again, not wanting to face the pirate at all. He didn't want to see disappointment on Seonghwa's face.

He saw black combat boots appear in front of him before knees appeared in his field of vision too. But Jongho refused to look up.

"Look at me." The captain said. His voice wasn't stern at all.

Jongho bit his lower lip and didn't move a muscle.

Long fingers took a gentle hold of his chin before they tilted it up, making Jongho look to Seonghwa's dark eyes.

The pirate stared right back to his eyes deeply, like he tried to find something from them. Jongho wanted to close his eyes, but Seonghwa's eyes captivated him too much. 

"Are you okay?" The captain asked.

"Yeah." Jongho answered, feeling a little breathless.

"Good. I'm really sorry about Wooyoung. Try not to think about him too much." 

Jongho nodded, and Seonghwa stood up. The place his fingers had touched tingled now a bit, and Jongho had to fight back the blush.

Mingi finally let go of his shoulder before pushing his hands under Jongho's arms and lifting him up to stand. Jongho checked if his uniform was okay, and then grabbed the mop before continuing cleaning.

Everyone continued what they were doing, but Jongho's mind was full of Seonghwa.

————

"Hey, Jongho. Come eat" Yunho said to Jongho who was sitting on the deck again.

Jongho stood up and smiled to the bigger male a bit. He had really started to feel comfortable around him.

They walked together towards the dining room.

"Do you know what we have for dinner?" Yunho asked Jongho, smiling widely.

"No i don't, tell me?"

"Fried chicken. Can you believe that?"

Jongho snorted at Yunho's excited face, but he too had missed it. It had probably been months since he had eaten it.

They entered the empty room, and Jongho sat beside Yunho. The room began to fill up with pirates who chatted loudly.

"Oh my god, is that fried chicken?" Yeosang asked loudly when he sat down.

"Indeed it is." Seonghwa entered the room too and sat down on the other side of the table.

They all digged in, the room becoming silent again. Only the crunchy sounds of eating were heard.

Jongho ate quietly and stared out of the big window, sun shining on the floor. 

He stopped chewing as he spotted a ship in the horizon. It was coming behind them.

It might just be a normal ship, right? Nothing bad.

He continued eating and listening to the talking pirates. They all seemed to be in a good mood now, Wooyoung too, so Jongho was glad. 

When he glanced out of the window again, the ship was a lot closer. But he still couldn't make out what kind of flag it had or what kind of ship was it, so he shrugged his shoulders to himself and continued eating the fried chicken. San had seen Jongho's nervous glance, but he didn't bother asking.

Jongho lifted his gaze up again. Now he could see the flag, and the fried chicken dropped from his hand.

That alerted everyone around the table, and they stared at Jongho.

"There's a navy ship coming behind us." Jongho said, and that made Seonghwa stand up. They all had now seen the ship.

"Alright guys, i think we need to prepare to fight." Seonghwa announced calmly. Was he insane?

"No, you don't get it. That's KQ, one of the biggest ships they have, there's atleast 25 soldiers inside." Jongho said, panicking a bit. Why did he panick? They were coming to save him, yet he only worried about the pirates!

"Even better." Seonghwa said, a smirk rising on his lips.

"No, Seonghwa! There's over twenty highly trained soldiers, they are better than my crew! You can never win." Jongho's eyed were wide open. They were stupid as fuck if they tried to fight them.

"Yeah, and? We all know what they're here for," Yunho said.

Jongho was silent for a moment before he realised it.

"No way. No, no, no. You're not going to get yourself killed just because they want me back." 

"What do you suggest then?" Mingi asked.

"Just give me back! They're going to kill you all! They won't hesitate." Jongho stood up.

"Give you back?" Seonghwa said, lifting his right brow up and looking at Jongho.  
"No way. Stand up boys, you can continue eating when those bastards are dead."

The pirates cheered and stood up, leaving the room to get weapons. Jongho just stood there with his brains malfunctioning.

Was he gonna fight? They needed all the help they could get. But that would make Jongho a betrayer for his own land. That would decorate the cake; after that there would be no going back. 

Would he really do that? Fight with the pirates?

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Seonghwa's voice shook Jongho out of his thought. He turned to look at the captain before shaking his head.

"Well, go to your room and stay there. Do not come out before some of us comes to get you." Seonghwa said. He was now wearing his hat, and he had the sword on his waist.

"But-" Jongho started, the pirate cutting him off.

"No, Jongho. Stay there." 

Jongho sighed and then nodded. He felt like he needed to say something, just anything, but the words didn't come out.

So he relied on his actions.

Jongho wrapped his hands around Seonghwa's body and pressed himself as close to the pirate as he could. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply in the musky scent.

Seonghwa's hands made their way around Jongho too, and the smaller smiled.

"Be careful." Jongho whispered, before letting go of the pirate.

Seonghwa was smiling softly. It was the first time Jongho saw it, and it was a really beautiful smile full of emotions.

"I will." Seonghwa said and turned around, leaving him alone in the room.

Jongho saw the navy ship beside the Illusion, so he started running towards his room.

But the curiosity got the best of him, which wasn't always the best thing, and he hid behind the door to deck.

"What a pleasant surprise!" He heard Seonghwa say. He couldn't see what was going on.

"Indeed."

Jongho's jaw dropped. That was his commander's voice!

"What gives us this honor of meeting you?" Seonghwa's voice was laced with sarcasm. 

"You know, the Mixnine came back with eight members, and someone told me you have one."

"Oh really?"

"We came to get our kidnapped soldier back."

"Kidnapped? I don't remember kidnapping anyone." Mingi answered.

"Let us inside your ship." His commander said with stern voice.

"I'm afraid i can't." Seonghwa said, and fake sobbed.

"Then we have no other way but fight."

"Fine with us. You'll get inside once you kill every single one of us." Seonghwa said, and Jongho could hear the wicked smile on his face. The wicked smile he absolutely loved.

The ship rocked as atleast twenty soldiers jumped to their ship, swords ready to fight. Jongho couldn't look, he was afraid of spilling his location.

It was just now that he realised it. He was purposely hiding. He could've just ran out and be back with his crew tomorrow, but there he was, hiding. 

He was turning. Turning to be something like them.

The clanking of swords against swords woke Jongho up from his thought. His fingers itched, they wanted to help some way, but he fought against it and sat there. He didn't want to make himself seen, not yet.

The fight went on and Jongho just prayed no one was dead. Atleast not from the pirate side.

"Nah, you're not going inside." San's voice came really close to him and he hid even better, cursing inside his head. He hoped San was okay.

He heard the horrifying sound of someone choking up blood before a loud thumb came. Someone was dead on the other side of the door and Jongho couldn't help but feel scared. How was Yunho doing? And Seonghwa? Just anyone? Were they even alive? They had to be, because if they were dead the soldiers would've already come inside.

Jongho gathered his bravery and stood up before peeking out of the window on the door. He saw bodies on the deck, but none of them was a pirate. Jongho let out a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding.

It was clear how good the pirates were at fighting. But it was clear too that they hadn't fought with all they had when they had fought against the Mixnine's crew. Now the pirates looked serious and really mad. Their skills were above anything Jongho had ever seen, better than anyone he had ever seen.

Seonghwa was fighting with three soldiers, but he was still smiling while he killed one of them. Every single pirate had atleast two or three soldiers against them, but they still had the upper hand. 

Yeosang succesfully killed two soldiers at once, and it made Jongho feel a little sick. If they had fought properly with the Mixnine, he would've also died just like that, with one smooth motion.

There was maybe fifteen soldiers left, and Jongho gulped before running towards the first cabin he found and taking one of the swords. He ran back and peeked outside again. He was ready to protect himself if he had to.

But what catched his attention was Wooyoung. He had three soldiers against him, and he was doing fine, but one more soldier was creeping behind him. He was clearly trying to surprise the pirate and kill him. 

Jongho made a decision. He couldn't let Wooyoung die.

Jongho opened the door, but no one saw him because they were so focused on fighting. The soldier was about three meters away from Wooyoung, who still knew nothing, so Jongho moved.

He struck the sword as strongly as he could to the back of the soldier, and he felt how it sliced through the skin, muscles and the small amount of fat before he changed its course and swung the sword to right, hitting the spine of the soldier. The soldier fell forward and died immediately, as Jongho had pierced his heart.

Jongho froze.

He had just killed a man.

He had just killed a human.

He was a killer.

He had killed someone his own kind, his friend, his mate. He had changed sides.

Jongho had betrayed his country, his flag and his team. He was no longer capable of calling himself a part of navy. He was no longer capable looking at Sehyoon's face. Anyone's face.

Jongho trembled like a leaf as he stared forward with wide eyes. His hands couldn't handle the weight of the sword and he dropped it.

Wooyoung hadn't noticed anything, but one of the soldiers he had fought against had. The soldier ran towards him.

"YOU KILLED OUR COMMANDER!"

Jongho couldn't do anything but stare at the soldier and his sword. He had killed his own commander, the man he had relied against when he had been a soldier in training. The navy would no longer protect him. He was a betrayer. A traitor. Jongho's legs gave up and he fell on the deck to his ass.

If they didn't kill him here, he would face a death penalty at home. Unless Ateez won.

Jongho felt a tear run down his face as he waited for the last blow to come. The sword that would end his life.

But it never came. Instead he heard a grunt and something heavy fell against the deck, and Jongho opened his closed eyes. Wooyoung stood there in front of him, breathing heavily but holding a bloody sword. The soldier was dead in front of him. Wooyoung gave him a small smile before turning and finishing the fight with the two remaining soldiers. There was only two of them left, and Hongjoong killed the other, Mingi the last one. 

Jongho trembled and tears ran down his face.

Killer. Killer. Killer.

Heavy footsteps banged against the deck, as someone ran towards him. He felt hands on his face, and he started trashing against them.

Jongho struggled against the one holding him and kicked, trying to get that human away from him.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"No, Jongho, please calm down."

That voice. That low, smooth voice... 

Seonghwa.

"I killed him!" Jongho yelled. He was so scared.

"Breathe in and out slowly, inhale through your nose, exhale through your mouth. In, out. Just like that. Keep going."

Somehow that voice made him want to obey, so he started breathing slowly. Tears still rolled down his cheeks every now and then, but he had calmed down a lot.

"Yeah. Good, very good."

Jongho inhaled and exhaled deeply, his panicking mind calming down too. Was he safe? He thought he was. 

Jongho opened his eyes, immediately finding Seonghwa's dark ones.

"Hey, Jongho." Seonghwa whispered tenderly, a fond smile on his face.

"I'm scared." Jongho whispered, staring at Seonghwa.

"I know. It's okay. I'm here with you, yeah? There's nothing to be afraid of." Seonghwa smiled and caressed Jongho's hair. Jongho nodded.

"Alrighty. Let's go inside, yeah?" The pirate captain said and when Jongho managed to nod again, Seonghwa's hands slid under Jongho's knees and back before picking him up. 

Jongho wrapped his hands around Seonghwa's neck, leaning against his body for support.

"Everyone to the medical room, now." Yunho said, and the rest of the pirates started following him. 

They all walked inside the room and sat down either on the floor or on the bed.

"Who's first?" Yunho asked. He had small cut too.

"I think Mingi should go first. His wound looks kinda nasty." Yeosang said, and the red headed man stood up before going to Yunho.

Jongho just held onto Seonghwa, staring forward. He didn't really know what to think. He had saved Wooyoung's life, but he had done it by killing a human that had been really important part of his training. He had killed the man who had supported him the most during his training time.

"Hey." Jongho looked up and saw Wooyoung sitting down beside Seonghwa.

"Hi." Jongho greeted him back, not feeling good enough to smile, but he hoped his eyes told more.

"You saved my life." The blonde pirate said.

"You saved my life too." Jongho answered.

The pirate laughed a bit before smiling softly.

"Yeah, but without you i would be dead now. I'm really sorry i have acted like an asshole to you. I don't even know why. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize. If i was a pirate and a navy soldier came to my ship i would be pissed as fuck too. So can't really blame you."

Wooyoung smiled, and now Jongho smiled back.

"It must had taken a lot to do something like that against that kind of person."

Jongho just shrugged. He still felt incredibly bad, but he was starting to come down from the shock and beginning to understand the situation.

"You're really brave and selfless, Jongho. First you offered yourself to us in order to save your friends, you didn't say anything when i insulted you but when i talked about your crew members you protected them. Today you risked your own life to save mine, and you went against the navy just to do that. You never really thought about yourself when it was about someone else's life." Wooyoung said, and Jongho smiled.

"I'm happy you think like that." 

Wooyoung smiled and patted Jongho's hand twice before standing up.

Jongho felt Seonghwa put his chin on top of Jongho's head, and he relaxed. He felt really, really safe and good.

"Do you have any spare clothes? I can't wear this uniform anymore..." Jongho asked, sounding a bit sad.

He had just thrown everything he had worked hard for out of the nearest window.

Everyone glanced at each other, before Seonghwa spoke up.  
"We have a... spare outfit. But you can only wear it if you're on our side." The captain said.

Jongho stilled. Their side? So if he said yes, he would be a pirate, right?

But what did he have to lose anymore? He had a massive crush on the captain of the pirates, he could no longer go home, be a soldier, do anything he used to do. 

Would it be so bad? It wouldn't, right? He wouldn't need to kill anyone if he didn't want to.

"Okay." Jongho said.

"Okay what?" Yeosang asked.

"I'm on your side." 

It was quiet for a while, before Hongjoong stood up.  
"I'll get it..."

"Jongho, you do understand that once you put it on, you're one of us, right?" Yunho asked.

Jongho smiled and nodded.  
"I do. I want to be part of Ateez."

"Ha! I told you, Mingi!" San suddenly yelled.

"What?" Seonghwa asked. His low voice made shivers run down Jongho's spine again.

"Remember when we went to the fortune teller? She told us we would get a new member!"

Mingi snorted.  
"It's just good luck for you, San. Don't believe that shit."

Hongjoong came back.

"You can change in the cabin on your left."

Jongho stood up from Seonghwa's lap and took the clothes before going to the room on the left.

He looked at the clothes; there was everything you would need to make an outfit. All the way from pants to earrings and jewelleries.

First Jongho put on the black pants. They were really comfortable despite the tight fit. He tied the laces of the black combat boots before pulling on the black shirt. It was a turtle neck one, and it was probably made of cotton since it was so smooth and soft. He tucked the shirt to his pants before shrugging on the jacket. It was pretty sturdy fabric, but it still held the blazer-like image well. It had buttons in two rows, and Jongho buttoned them. He put on the harness-like thing, that came from his left shoulder, across his chest to his right side. He put on the earrings, and the two necklaces. The necklaces were made of white pearls. Lastly he put on the hat, and took a look at the mirror.

He looked like a different man. He had never seen himself in an outfit like this, but it did look good on him. What was odd was the fact that the suit was perfect size, not big or small. 

He felt like he belonged to them now. He was part of them. He was member of Ateez now, there was no turning back. 

Jongho opened the door and stepped outside, taking a deep breath before walking to the medical room and opening the door.

He felt a little shy so he kept his eyes on the floor, not having the bravery to actually look up.

"Yeah, he's the one. That suit looks fucking hot." San commented, and Jongho blushed. He felt weird, no one had ever talked about him like that.

"Seriously, Jongho. You look really good." Yunho said, and Jongho managed to look at him and smile before watching the floor again.

"Welcome to the crew, Jongho." Hongjoong said to him and patted his shoulder before leaving the room.

"Okay, everyone out. I have stuff to talk about with him." Seonghwa announced, and the rest of the boys inside left.

Jongho tried to too, because if he was left alone with Seonghwa, he would probably kiss him. Which wasn't too bad but... facing the pirate now? 

"No, you're not going anywhere." Seonghwa grabbed his wrist before yanking him back, and Jongho gathered the last crumbs of his bravery to look up to his eyes.

"Yeah?" Jongho tried to play it cool, but god, it was hard. The man looked like an unreal angel (or demon) in front of him.

Seonghwa didn't answer first, he just stared Jongho to his eyes.

"I know you still don't feel that good about me since you know what i have done and what i can do, but-" Seonghwa started, but Jongho didn't want to hear that shit, so he cut the man off. With his lips.

Yes, Jongho leaned forward and connected their mouths together. It definitely took the pirate by surprise, but soon the bigger male began answering to the kiss.

Jongho let his eyes close as he felt hands make their way to his waist, yanking him closer. Jongho let his hands wander before they connected behind Seonghwa's head, at the back of his neck.

Their mouths moved together against each other, their saliva making the kiss smoother. Jongho let out a small breathy moan when the pirate bit his lower lip to get access to Jongho's mouth. Their tongues met and fought against each other, but soon Seonghwa's tongue took the dominance and it began travelling around Jongho's mouth. Jongho sucked the tongue a bit, earning a small huff. 

The sensation of a tongue inside your mouth was something you couldn't describe with words. It felt slimy, but really good, really hot and Jongho's little gay heart was about to burst.

Seonghwa was kissing him back! His first ever man crush and crush liked him too!

The taller distanced their mouths and growled:  
"God Jongho, you have no idea what you've been doing to me."

Jongho blushed and bit his lower lip as he met the eyes of Seonghwa. They were full of lust and they glinted dangerously; just like Jongho liked it.

"I was about to approach you gently but looks like you need my dick up in your ass."

Jongho almost moaned just by those words. 

What would be better than to lose your virginity with the hottest man on this earth?

"Please." Was all he let out, and he squeaked as Seonghwa suddenly lifted him up and walked out of the room before half running towards some other room. Jongho felt something hard touch his inner thigh as he wrapped his legs around Seonghwa's waist, and he blushed even more.

Seonghwa opened a door to a room before closing it after them and threw Jongho on the bed. Jongho pushed himself up on his elbows and watched as Seonghwa started taking off his jacket.

"What the fuck, you look so fucking good. You're ready to beg for my cock, aren't you? Yeah, just like the good boy you are." Seonghwa kept on talking dirty as he kicked off his shoes and crawled on top of Jongho to take off his jacket too. 

Jongho's hat had dropped somewhere inside the ship, but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was Seonghwa and him, their aching cocks and the lust that was mutual.

Jongho helped Seonghwa and took off his own shoes by using his feet and pulled his shirt off too. The chilly air inside the cabinet made his nipples perk up. Seonghwa had took off the rest of his own clothes, and now pulled off Jongho's pants and boxers. 

Jongho could do nothing but stare at Seonghwa's body.

His muscles were really visible and they flexed underneath the tanned skin. He had them all; all the way from the muscles on his shoulders to abs and thighs, not forgetting his strong biceps. Seonghwa could probably snap his neck with two fingers, but that just made everything even hotter.

Seonghwa got on top of him and held himself up with his hands as his warm tongue licked Jongho's sensitive nipple. It made the bottom let out a quiet 'ah' sound. Seonghwa didn't leave his nipple alone after that, but he kept on teasing and teasing it by playing with it. The tip of his tongue made really small strokes on top of it and Jongho moaned. 

Soon the pirate continued up, his tongue leaving wet spots everywhere around Jongho's torso before they found his neck. Seonghwa's hot breath brushed his skin, and he made Jongho wait before he dived in and sucked his skin gently. Jongho bared his neck to give even more space. He wanted to be marked.

"I'm marking you as mine. You're mine. No one else can have you." Seonghwa growled and bit down on the sensitive spot he had created by sucking.

Jongho let out a moan that included pain too, but in reality the bite didn't feel bad at all. The pain mixed with pleasure and it made Jongho's head spin.

Seonghwa continued leaving marks on his neck for a while before he sat up.

"Is this your first time with a man?" He asked.

"First time in everything." Jongho mumbled, his face all red, even the tips of his ears.

Seonghwa smirked.  
"Fucking awesome. Shit. I'm taking your virginity." 

He took a bottle of some oil and poured it on his hands, as Jongho watched him. He was really nervous, and he had no idea what Seonghwa was about to do.

"Turn around and get on your fours."

Jongho's limbs trembled, but he got on his fours and bit his lip. Something wet and slippery touched his hole and he gasped.

"I'll prepare you first."

Seonghwa's long finger slid inside him. It didn't burn a lot, almost at all, but the feeling was really unfamiliar.

He felt embarrassed and ashamed about the position he was currently in. His hole was out like an exhibition, and he was about to get something huge inside him. He was a man, he was supposed to be the one that gave, not the one that received, but with another man there had to be a receiver. And Jongho really wanted to receive.

The finger moved in his ass for a while before it got pulled out almost completely, and Jongho was confused again. But then he felt it slide back in, but this time with another one. It burned and he let out a gasp, but as Seonghwa massaged his walls it started to feel good again. 

Seonghwa's fingers roamed inside him, touching him everywhere, and Jongho's legs shook again. He felt his abdomen warm up like it usually did when he masturbated.

Then Seonghwa's fingers touched something really, really sensitive inside his ass that made pleasure go through his whole body. He moaned loudly and let his hands betray him.

"And honey, that's your prostate. I had to find it for scientical purposes."

Jongho let out another moan as the fingers got pulled out again, but they came back with a third one. This time it hurt a lot more, but Jongho's mind was so fuzzy that the pain didn't even feel like pain anymore. It was all just pleasure, pleasure, pleasure.

The fingers played in his ass and Jongho let out needy sounds.

"Yeah, you're ready." 

The fingers got pulled out and Jongho whined at the empty feeling. He liked the feeling of something inside him.

"You'll get something better sweetheart, just wait a second."

He heard the sound of oil being massaged, and Jongho let out a shuddering breath. His cock ached hard, he was so needy and he needed something relieving.

"Turn around." Came the command and Jongho obeyed.

He turned to his back and saw Seonghwa massaging oil to his cock. Jongho's eyes widened. There was no way that could fit in, it was huge. Seonghwa just smirked.

"Don't stress babe, it'll fit in just fine."

Seonghwa climbed on top of him and lifted Jonho slightly up by his waist. Jongho felt it touch his hole and he bit down on his lower lip, waiting for it to enter.

And oh god when it did.

Seonghwa pushed it in deeply, Jongho's hole resisting it first but then letting it in. No matter how well Seonghwa had fingered him open, nothing could have prepared him for this.

It felt euphoric. The pain his mind didn't even recognize anymore messed up with his head, making it so pleasurable that Jongho saw black dots in his eyes first. He felt full.

Seonghwa groaned and pushed the rest way in, enjoying Jongho's tight virgin hole.

Jongho moaned and squeezed the sheets with his hands, holding in the sounds.

"Fuck you're so tight!" Seonghwa growled out and leaned forward until he was on top of Jongho again. He held himself up with his hands, their chests almost touching.

Seonghwa stared Jongho straight to his eyes with a smirk on his lips as he started moving his hips. Jongho let out embarrassingly loud moan and red blush covered his cheeks, but he couldn't do anything else but moan and blush.

Seonghwa's gaze was too intense, and Jongho wanted to look away, but it captivated him and he just couldn't. 

Seonghwa fastened the pace and his huge cock slid in and out, making the smaller writhe a little.

"Does that feel good, huh?" He asked, smirking and watching as his baby couldn't help but feel like that.

"Y-yes." Jongho answered.

"Hmm? It feels good as i fill you with my cock? You're so full of me, aren't you? Just like you should be." Seonghwa said with his low voice. It dripped lust and want.

Jongho shivered and moaned as the pace got even faster.

"I'm full of you..." 

Seonghwa smirked even more and pushed particulally deep inside Jongho, making the smaller let out a cry of surprise, pleasure and pain.

Seonghwa set a fast pace and watched as Jongho's facial expressions changed and his mouth fell open. The smaller boy moaned and pressed his eyes closed as tight as he could, his hands reaching out to grab the sheets harder. Seonghwa knew he felt all kinds of overwhelmed, so he grabbed Jongho's hand instead.

His bottom squeezed his hand harder as Seonghwa fastened the pace even more, now pounding in to Jongho's ass mercilessly. He groaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Jongho's hole. He was starting to feel the feeling much stronger in his lower abdomen.

Jongho was a virgin, so he was tight for sure. But the thought of him taking Jongho's virginity made him feel so proud that his chest swelled with pride.

He had fallen for Jongho the moment they first met in the tavern. After that everything was just courting him, getting a little closer. But when he found Jongho was a part of the Mixnine which they would attack next, his plan changed a bit. He told his members to not to fight with all of their might, just enough to stay winning. He wanted to make sure Jongho knew they would lose. And he did.

Everything just sailed smoothly as the boy offered himself for exhange of leaving his crewmembers alive. 

Seonghwa wasn't mean. He didn't want to hurt Jongho. Never. Neither was he mad. The life of a pirate was all he knew. 

Jongho moaned really loud and that got Seonghwa back to earth from his thoughts. The smaller was now squeezing his hand harder than ever, and he knew Jongho would cum anytime soon.

Seonghwa concentrated and pushed deeply in, and soon Jongho let out a loud, lewd moan. Seonghwa felt sticky hot cum squirt on his stomach, and he smirked. 

He was really close too, and all it needed was a few clenches of Jongho's walls and he cummed with a loud growl. He saw the hair on Jongho's arms stand up.

Jongho breathed really fast, and he opened his eyes to look at Seonghwa. The pirate smiled at him gently before he straightened up, and slid out. Jongho had no idea what he was about to do, but soon he got that figured out too.

Seonghwa lifted Jongho's legs up and pressed them against Jongho's chest gently, before placing his cock on Jongho's hole again. He snapped his hips forward, his cock going straight to touch the prostate of Jongho's. The smaller man moaned out really loud and he felt tears moisten his eyes. 

He felt so good. 

Seonghwa started fucking him again, and Jongho cursed out loud.  
"FUCK! Harder, please harder." 

Seonghwa obeyed him, and the pace got even faster. They were both sweaty and tired, but something drove them forward. 

"Jesus. My baby. My Jongho. Mine." Seonghwa growled, and shivers ran down Jongho's spine.

He was Seonghwa's. No one else could ever have him. It was just he and Seonghwa, they were a thing now. He would never need to be alone. He had Seonghwa.

"Y-yours!" Jongho moaned out.

Seonghwa started killing his prostate with every single push he did, and Jongho arched his back. He was really sensitive now and his hole and cock hurt, but he didn't care about that now. All he cared was Seonghwa, Seonghwa and Seonghwa.

The cum inside him created lewd wet sounds in the room as Seonghwa fucked him senseless. Jongho's body rocked with every single movement Seonghwa did, and he finally felt tears running down his face.

Jongho pushed his ass back, wanting the cock inside him even deeper. He felt Seonghwa use even more power as he literally banged in and out, pushing in so deep that it felt like his cock was about to touch Jongho's stomach.

"Seonghwa..." Jongho moaned out, his voice cracking and tears running down on his cheeks. 

The pirate captain took a hold of Jongho's cock and started massaging its tip while pounding in to him, and Jongho let out a cry. He was so overstimulated that it hurt, but he felt so good that it didn't matter.

His brains were full of fog, and he couldn't even think straight anymore. 

"Just a little bit more, just a little bit..." Seonghwa whispered, his sweaty hair falling on his forehead.

Jongho let out a weak moan and bit his lower lip really hard in order to gain some strength from that. Seonghwa squeezed Jongho's cock a little bit harder, and he could feel how it pulsated before it shot cum this time on his own stomach.

Seonghwa cummed at the same time, pumping his cum inside Jongho's hole.

Seonghwa watched as Jongho let out the last weak moan when he pulled out. He grabbed the towel he had placed on the edge of the bed and gently wiped Jongho's and his stomach before throwing it away and laying beside Jongho.

Jongho's eyes were closed, and when Seonghwa pulled the younger closer to him he made grabby hands. Seonghwa chuckled and pressed Jongho against his chest before locking his arms around the soldier's body.

Jongho was only few centimeters shorter than him, but like this he felt so small in Seonghwa's arms.  
They were the different build anyways. Seonghwa had big muscles, Jongho didn't, but he did have strength and skill. And stamina. But sex was always exhausting, especially if it was the first time. 

Seonghwa smiled and caressed Jongho's cheek with his hand. The smaller smiled and opened his eyes.

"Did you like it?" Jongho whispered.

Seonghwa stared at Jongho with a fond smile on his face and brushed the sweaty hair behind Jongho's ear before answering:  
"I loved it."

Jongho smiled even wider.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Seonghwa asked him.

"I would really like to be your boyfriend." Was the answer he got.

Seonghwa smiled widely and pressed a kiss on Jongho's forehead.

"Do you feel okay?" Seonghwa asked.

"Yeah. I feel a little tired and my ass hurts, but otherwise i feel really good."

Seonghwa just smiled wider than he ever had and held Jongho even tighter against him.

"Sleep. The others can handle this ship."

"Promise to not to leave me?" Jongho asked.

"I'm not going anywhere."

————  
Epilogue

Jongho ran on the deck towards Seonghwa. He hugged his boyfriend tight.

"How long?" He asked.

Seonghwa chuckled.  
"You can literally see the island, baby."

Jongho smiled and hugged the older tighter.

"How are we going to continue with this Ateez thing? My ex crew knows your faces."

"From now on we will go with our faces. But when we visit an island, what do you do?" Seonghwa asked.

Jongho demonstrated what Seonghwa had told him and pulled the mask on his face before putting the hat on.

Seonghwa laughed and pinched Jongho's cheek.  
"That's right. Look at you babe, you're so smart!"

Yunho, Wooyoung and Hongjoong stood there watching those two.

"Seonghwa is so happy." Yunho said, smiling.

"He really is. I've never seen him like this." Hongjoong agreed, smiling widely too.

"The fortune teller was right. We would get a new member, and one of us would fall in love with him. And it was our captain." Wooyoung said before continuing:  
"San didn't talk about the falling in love part few days ago at the medical room. He didn't want to pressure those two, and i think that was a great thing."

The ship neared the island, and the members of Ateez threw the ropes to the pier boys.

"I'll go to the tavern. I need to meet Sehyoon and Byeongkwan." Jongho said.

"Be careful, okay?" Seonghwa asked. He had put on the mask too.

"Always. Don't worry." Jongho said before squeezing Seonghwa's hand and taking a rope to his hands. He climbed over the railing of the ship and slid down on the rope.

Jongho started walking towards the tavern. He hoped the members of Mixnine were there, but he wasn't sure. He had to atleast meet Byeongkwan.

He felt weird. He was walking on the street just like a normal person, but he was covered up in his black outfit and the mask and hat. No one knew who he was, and that was important. Otherwise his head would be in danger.

Jongho opened the door to the tavern, and he immediately spotted Byeongkwan sitting at a table at the farest corner. He sat with his boyfriends, they were really focused on talking. 

Hyunsuk and Taewoon were drinking water at the bar table while chatting.

Jongho walked in, his heart beating really hard.

Luckily there was no one else in the tavern, but he would still lead them out. Better safe than sorry, just like Seonghwa had said.

Jongho cleared his throat, and that made the soldiers in the tavern look at him. He saw shock on their face, but Jongho didn't have time to stare. He motioned them to follow, turned around and walked out of the door. He heard steps come after him as he walked to the small alley just beside the tavern. 

Jongho turned around, and saw Byeongkwan, Sehyoon, Hyunsuk and Taewoon. He took off his mask and smiled.

"Hey guys."

"Jongho!" Sehyoon said, his face happy.

Jongho smiled widely as he hugged them all.

"Did you run away? Are you okay?" Hyunsuk asked.

"How did you get away? We wanted to come get you but we didn't get the permission, not after the KQ was found with twenty six bodies."

Jongho smiled and shook his head. He felt a little sad. This would be the last time he saw them in a long time.

"I didn't run away."

"How are you here, then? Why do you wear their clothes?" Taewoon asked.

"We sailed here to get food and stuff. And i wanted to meet you before leaving." Jongho answered.

"We?" Byeongkwan asked.  
"Are you part of them now?"

Jongho bit his lower lip and nodded.  
"I'm not a navy soldier anymore. Not after what i did. I can't walk here freely, i've betrayed my country and my flag." 

"What did you do?" Hyunsuk asked. He sounded afraid.

"When the KQ attacked us... your commander was about to kill Wooyoung. I... i killed him. Your commander." 

They were silent for a while, before Sehyoon spoke up. His voice was soft and gentle, just like the smile on his face.

"Does he treat you well?"

Hyunsuk, Taewoon and Byeongkwan looked confused, but Jongho smiled widely before nodding. He was about to speak again, but someone was faster than him.

"I treat him better than anything. I treat him like a fragile flower made of glass."

Seonghwa appeared beside Jongho, and they connected their hands. The pirate captain brought their hands up and pressed a kiss on Jongho's knuckles.

"My beautiful flower."

Sehyoon smiled really widely. Byeongkwan began to catch on, just like the rest of them. Seonghwa let their hands down again.

"I'm Sehyoon. Nice to meet you again." Sehyoon spoke up, offering his hand to Seonghwa, who shook it.

"Seonghwa. The captain. Nice to meet you all. I hope you don't have bad feelings of me."

Sehyoon shook his head.  
"Not at all. Not anymore."

"I missed you guys. You're all okay, right?" Jongho asked them.

Taewoon nodded.  
"Everyone is okay. They're a bit sad and mad about losing you, but we'll tell them once we get inside."

"Thank you. Tell them i said hi."

Hyunsuk nodded, a small smile on his face before he slid his hand to his pocket and pulled a picture from it.

It was the picture of their the Mixnine crew on the day they were complete.

"Take it. I can just get a copy of Sehyoon's pic."

Jongho took it, and put it gently to his pocket.

"Thanks, guys." Jongho smiled.

"Honey, we need to go. They're ready." Seonghwa said to him, and Jongho looked at his eyes for a second before pecking his lips.

"Okay." He turned to look at the guys again.  
"Let's greet if we meet, right? It can take a while."

They all nodded, and Jongho stepped forward to hug them again, before he took Seonghwa's hand to his again.

"Ready?" The captain of the Illusion asked him, smiling gently.

"Ready."

Jongho looked back once and smiled at his friends before turning his head back again. He and Seonghwa looked at each other before they started running towards their ship.

"I'LL WIN!" Jongho shouted while laughing.

"No! I'll win!" Seonghwa shouted back and ran beside Jongho.

When they got back to the ship, Seonghwa lifted Jongho to sit on the railing before kissing him.

"I fucking love you." The older whispered.

"I fucking love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it, guys. The end of One two we go beyond the horizon.
> 
> When i proofread the epilogue for the last time i felt really emotional, that was new. Jongho’s friends accepted him, Ateez loved him, he was happy. 
> 
> I’m actually really proud of myself. I worked really hard for this story, and i think it paid off.
> 
> How did you guys like it? 
> 
> I gave ya’ll the concept of this story when i finished publishing Never dying sparkling fire, my first jonghwa story, so i’ll give you the concept of the next story too.
> 
> Next time we’re diving in to unnatural stuff: the concept is vampire x hunter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really, really appreciate it. It will probably take few weeks or more for me to finish writing the next one, but i’ll start publishing it immediately/  
> Edit: It won’t take long anymore!
> 
> I made myself twitter! It’s @ramenofwonho . Come talk to me if you want to, i’ll probably maybe update stuff about my stories that are going on/i’m writing, and of course taking suggestions.
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> Until then, bye! I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!
> 
> I’ll clear this: they only ’met’ once in this chapter. It was the meeting number 1. The meeting number 2 is in the next chapter obviously. I just put Ateez there watching as the Mixnine left in the end hahahah


End file.
